


Life is Just a Bowl Full of Peaches

by red_button



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 2023, AU, Alternate Universe, Breakup, Camera Sex, Chatting & Messaging, Cybersex, Domestic, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sexting, Sexuality awareness, camsex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim是一个聊天网站的情色大师，Leonard以为他是个女孩并和他在线色情聊天。<br/>因为他先入为主的观念，直到一周后，Leonard才知道他一直和一个男人聊天。不过，Jim很明显就是这个有着博士学位的老农夫所需要的那个人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life is Just a Bowl Full of Peaches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666838) by [evilwearsabow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwearsabow/pseuds/evilwearsabow). 



> 翻译：红色按钮 校对：吞吞无名

在佐治亚州一个潮湿的夜晚，夜色已深，不再适合采摘桃子这项工作。“这很简单！”Leonard农场的新助手叫到。  
聪明善良的Hikaru已经无力再承担父母为他在纽约的小东京租住的公寓，他们都过世了，他搬出了纽约，是时候让Sulu在上学的同时找一份兼职了。  
Leonard用晒成棕褐色的长满老茧的手臂擦了擦他紧皱的眉头。他的头发长得有点太长了，一点也不符合他的品味，但是该死的，他得穿过整个小镇才能剪短它。这种时候他会希望Jocelyn没有跟那个过去住在这条街上的愚蠢“演员”私奔。  
他早该知道的，特别是在他的朋友Scotty已经提醒过他以后，Scotty告诉过他，他们在大庭广众之下接吻。Scott是个足够好的朋友，在他自己发现奸情后，他带着一瓶威士忌和一袋雪糕来找他。他们什么也没说，只是坐在门廊上把酒倒进过去是桃罐头的锡罐里。  
他在回忆中叹了口气。  
“和下一个人相遇真的这么该死的简单吗？大多数人都不能透过汗水和泥土看本质，如果这是一种对某人的排斥，大概就是这样。”  
他爬下他那忠诚的老梯子，这是农场里唯一的木质结构，也只有他会用。  
但是他喜欢这种古老的手感。  
“不，不，不像那种公开走出去……我的意思是……你知道怎么用电脑，对吧？”Sulu有些犹豫地问道，然后Leonard给了他一个“你在耍我吗？”的表情。  
“我是38岁，不是60岁，他妈的我当然会用电脑，我是个该死的……”医生……他停了下来，因为这是他已经不想再提的过去。  
不完全是。  
他享受在农场工作，和女儿在一起也很开心，其中女儿是大部分的原因。她的年纪不大，只有12岁，但这是一个尴尬的时期，她有些……疑问……他只能面对见鬼的现实然后并回答她。  
Len大声叹了口气。  
“……美国人，不是吗？该死的，现在是2023年，Sulu，不是1983年。”  
Hikaru叹息着取下了他头发上的发带，呻吟着从他自己的梯子上下来。“太累了，McCoy先生谢谢你今天让我工作，这里真的很好，我也能付我的学费了。”  
“是吗？好的，我星期六早上5点见到你的第一件事就是检查你的训练成果。”Sulu只能回以一个苦涩的笑。  
“是的先生，我会到的……”他脱下了黑色的围裙和厚厚的手套，当Leonard开始说话时，他几乎转了个身……  
“什么网站，呃……”  
他咳了一声，紧张地说，“你知道什么网站，用来认识人？用来聊天？你知道吗？我只是没时间……”Hikaru举起他的手，“别担心McCoy先生，我的父母就是通过网络见面的。我的父亲是个医生，母亲是个牙医，他们住在日本的两边。忙到没时间在任何地方见面。”当然，福岛核电站泄漏后，他们死于了辐射造成的癌症。  
Hikaru在一张咖啡色泛黄的纸上写了些什么，这实际上是一张种桃子的必备用品的旧收据。  
“好吧，McCoy先生，星期六见，不要过分操劳了。”  
然后他走向一辆小摩托车。他的公寓在城里，靠近一所漂亮的，新建的医学院，它在器官复制移植技术上是最好的一所。  
他还记得那类课程，他在单纯的习惯和兴趣中度过了所有学习时间。但是再当医生并不是最好的主意。  
所有的临床诊断都混合着见利忘义和官僚主义，这些将病患推到只有上帝知道的地方，操你的。他在回忆后哼了很响一声，Joanna在客厅咯咯的笑着，她在看卡通台或者随便什么日本动画。  
“嘿，亲爱的，女童子军怎么样？”  
当和他可爱的天使说话时Leonard是甜蜜的，她真的是个好女孩儿，尽管有时她会还嘴。这一定是遗传自她的母亲。  
“挺好的爸爸，就是有些无聊，你知道我们从七月开始就不卖饼干了。”Leon点了点头，拿出一些Sulu早些时候送他的秋葵加热。“我知道这不是特别的，Jo，但我有一些秋葵……”在他能完成前，她起身离开沙发走进了厨房。  
她坚持他们应该祷告，完成祷告后，Leonard看着她躺到床上才关上门。在他回房睡觉前，他拍了拍他们年老的寻血猎犬“Lucky”。  
筋疲力尽。  
他淋浴，梳头，刷牙，读了一些工人说明他们夏天空闲时间的短信，在心里想好了明天回信的草稿。他叹了口气，扑通一声躺倒在他那过分大的床上呻吟了起来。  
他的房间空得真他妈令人不安。  
他只用了，我不知道，10年来弄清楚这件事。  
Jocelyn离开他们时Joanna只有2岁，他那时28岁，愚蠢又盲目迷恋。  
现在他会把那段爱情称为地狱。  
但所有的更多，他要接受10年的磨难。  
28岁，是克制和孤独的，他所做的只是当Joanna哭时像保姆那样抱着她，还有艰辛的体力劳动。他放弃成为医生，开始在这个一个老人和他两个一文不值什么也不干的儿子所拥有的小农场里工作。然后出乎他意料的，老人的遗嘱中将整个农场赠予了他。（他以为只有一半的可能性。）  
他假装他的妻子没有离开，甚至忽略了Joanna一年，直到他意识到他正在伤害他可怜的孩子。他结束了这样的生活，困惑的3岁的Joanna在一个呜咽的29岁男人的怀里。  
多么可笑。  
这是多么痛苦，他试图忽略发生他身上的事。  
他想要过正常生活已经没有任何希望了，他还成了笑柄。  
当他抱着一个可爱的小宝贝Jo时他感到痛苦，愤愤不平和甜蜜。  
他试着去想或许他能做些什么不同的事？或许他只是从未开始实践，或更多的关注Jocelyn，又或者他的深情只是浮于表面？  
Leonard多年来一直责怪自己，直到一年前他才意识到压抑和整夜的酗酒并不能解决他的问题。特别是当Joanna走进他的房间发现他哭得像个傻逼，醉得像在地狱。  
他再也不会让他的小女孩看到他像那样，他需要保护她。成为她的岩石，她的力量，即使那时他自己都不够坚强。  
不过那是两回事。  
但现实仍然存在，他是个孤独的单身爸爸，所以今晚他将尝试。试着去交际，或许他会发现某个有趣的人。  
随着一声叹息和就像装得满满的行李袋被拉上拉链的声音一样。他抱怨着从口袋里拿出皱巴巴的收据，在浏览器里输入了地址。  
第一个网站稍微有点太年轻，但他浏览的第二个网站看起来似乎可行。论坛充满了各种帖子，介绍个人信息、IM用户名，等等。  
有一些关于自动力学、特殊有机食谱、无谷胶的讨论，他当然也看到了一些“裸体”。但很快，有些什么吸引了他的注意力。  
“需要人际关系方面的帮助吗？在性爱和约会中都表现得不够好？我也许能帮你！”  
点开这个帖子，他发现整个帖子里只有一个Skype用户名和另一条信息。  
“随时联系我：）”  
他在打开他的Skype更新前犹豫了一会儿，毕竟只有上帝才知道他上次这么做是什么时候的事了。  
什么？他以前用这个和退休后住到弗罗里达的祖母Harriet McCoy通过话？  
奇怪。  
他输入了名字，并发送了他的小小欢迎信息。  
LHMcCoy：嘿，我看到你在一个帮助帖里，我甚至不知道你是不是个该死的真实的人，但是，我会做个尝试。反正也不会受伤，我还能学点有用的东西——Leonard McCoy  
3分钟后，没有回应。  
10分钟后，什么也没有。  
12分钟过去了，他叹了口气，今晚他放弃了，他把一盏小灯转向电脑桌时一个回答伴随着提示音和“添加请求”一起出现在他的屏幕上。不知道什么原因，回到电脑桌的路上Leonard几乎要被自己绊倒。  
DoctorJ_babe24：嗨，亲爱的，是的，我可以告诉你，我是个真实的人。你今夜过得怎么样？我能帮你什么？  
Leonard只是目瞪口呆地盯着屏幕，从医学院，该死的，医学预科开始，他就没和陌生人聊过天了。  
“我操。”他抱怨道，然后开始打字。  
LHMcCoy：是的，我很好。只是我不常这么做。  
DoctorJ_babe24：哦，是吗？和新朋友在Skype上聊天？  
LHMcCoy：通常来说是新朋友。  
这看起来花了J-babe或者别的谁一点时间来回复，不过显示输入中的底部的小铅笔在工作着，可Leonard无法控制地感到紧张。为什么他心跳的那么快？噢，上帝啊……  
DoctorJ_babe24：噢，那很糟糕，这是你的地区的原因吗？工作？有孩子在身边？或者你只是，你知道的，比较害羞？  
哇喔，正中靶心，Leonard慢慢呼出一口气，终于鼓起说话的勇气。天呐，这不会把他变成一个16岁的女孩或者别的什么，胡说八道不会伤害你，McCoy你真是该死的幸运。  
LHMcCoy：这些原因都有。  
接着又是一次短暂的等待。  
DoctorJ_babe24：真的？你多大了？  
噢，哎，关键时刻。  
LHMcCoy：38。  
J看起来写了一些什么，然后又删了重新输入。  
DoctorJ_babe24：好吧，那肯定是件新鲜事。  
他鼓起了一点勇气，对这个女孩感到越来越好奇。  
LHMcCoy：什么？你从没见过一个不善言辞的桃农带着他12岁的女儿还有个离家出走的妻子吗？  
DoctorJ_babe24：天呐，不……那可真是相当混乱，我不会撒谎。但是桃农？lol，这可真新鲜……然后所有事都混在了一起。天……嗯，让我猜猜，佐治亚还是佛罗里达？  
LHMcCoy：佐治亚。那我猜你大概24岁？  
DoctorJ_babe24：呃，不，这是个旧的用户名了。我25岁，很快就要26了。  
LHMcCoy：依旧还是个童子鸡。  
DoctorJ_babe24：哈哈，我想是的……  
在谈话中他感觉越来越安心。  
LHMcCoy：J医生？你是个真正的医生还是我在和一个处理纠结的专家说话？  
DoctorJ_babe24：哈哈，噢，我的上帝啊，我都要笑出眼泪了……  
Leonard大吃一惊，看着他的屏幕傻笑着，这女孩还在打字所以他暂时先不说话了。  
DoctorJ_babe24：omg，水都翻在我最爱的衬衫上了！！好吧，回答你的问题，我是个博士（doctor）没错，但不是你想的那种……基本上。我有博士学位。  
好吧，他没想到这个，他有些懊恼地笑笑，摇了摇头继续他们的谈话。  
LHMcCoy：是吗？那么准确来说你是哪方面的博士？  
DoctorJ_babe24：宝贝拜托，如果要我告诉你的话……你懂……如果你能猜中的话，我就会告诉你。每天你都可以猜一次。  
LHMcCoy：好吧，我想我有足够长的时间去弄清楚，今天我都能猜吗？  
DoctorJ_babe24：当然啦甜心，试试吧；）  
LHMcCoy：精神科？像是普通的成人精神科医生？  
DoctorJ_babe24：哈哈！不对，明天再试试吧；）  
Leonard这才意识到现在已经过了11点了，但他还可以再聊一会儿。明天是个光明的日子。  
LHMcCoy：现在我很确定是我来自佐治亚，你呢？  
DoctorJ_babe24：旧金山；）  
LHMcCoy：我打赌你是金发的加利福尼亚人？  
DoctorJ_babe24：你怎么猜到的？lol！  
Leonard笑出了声，他以前从没这么笑过，一段时间内反复这么笑着。哇喔，他不敢相信这是多么令人放松。特别是和这样的女士聊天是多么容易。  
LHMcCoy：好吧，只是刻板印象，我想这不能帮助我这样的桃农……  
DoctorJ_babe24：喔，天呐，你符合那种刻板印象吗？让我猜猜看，甜菜香肠和一条坏腿？这只是个玩笑……  
LHMcCoy：不，不像那样，非常健康而且吃得比马还健康。如果我总是吃我卖的东西，那我会疯狂地胖起来。  
DoctorJ_babe24：是吗？那很好，我也吃一些健康的东西，只不过我是强迫自己吃的，因为如果我放开吃的话，我会飞速得变胖。吃下去什么很快就会变成我大腿上的赘肉。  
典型的，Leonard眯着眼睛傻笑，他无法停止微笑，也不愿擦掉所写的内容：  
LHMcCoy：为什么？亲爱的，我可怀疑这个，我相信你一定光彩夺目。我猜你有一双蓝眼睛？  
DoctorJ_babe24：lol！omg，对，没错，蓝眼睛……我嗯，只是，符合所有那些刻板印象。  
LHMcCoy：噢，别担心，我呃……你喜欢钓鱼吗？因为附近都是海湾？  
这就是开始，他们每晚都会聊几个小时。当然这个Doctor J喜欢钓鱼，Leonard太害羞了不敢问全名。所以他称她为“J”，有时候是“Dr. J”。  
该死的，他永远猜不到她的博士学位，但在一个炎热的6月夜晚，他找到了答案。  
LHMcCoy：好吧，那么你……是个物理学家？  
DoctorJ_babe24：哇喔！对了一部分，这是的主修科目……  
他不能对此作出回应，因为他妈的这个女孩该死的聪明得令Leonard颤抖，他有点，可以说是，觉得这非常有吸引力。他从来没有像这几天这么快乐，这都是因为Hikaru在昨天问他这些……  
LHMcCoy：所以你主修物理和……  
DoctorJ_babe24：lol，好吧，再猜猜，你总会猜对的。  
LHMcCoy：工程学博士学位吗？  
DoctorJ_babe24：哇喔！好，再一次，对了一半……  
LHMcCoy：你修了两个专业？  
DoctorJ_babe24：嗯……第二个博士学位是……  
真他妈的。  
这是个天才，这姑娘是个天才！  
LHMcCoy：……哇。  
他简直不敢相信这该死的东西，这女孩是如此外向、欢闹、搞笑而且有趣，他敢肯定她还很美丽动人。但他不知道他是否想看看她的长相，或是知道她的真名，或者别的类似的事……如果她想看看他呢？  
哦，上帝。  
他没什么特别的，Leonard就像跳蚤市场待售的5美元红色旧货车，孩子们总想要一些新的有光泽的。它们虽然挺有用的，但却平淡无奇，他们更想要商场里又新又酷的卡丁车。

DoctorJ_babe24：这没那么有趣，当你答对了之后，我会给你另一个关于我第二学位的提示。  
LHMcCoy：数学？  
DoctorJ_babe24：不是；P  
Leonard叹了口气，看来神秘将继续。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 轻微的网络性爱；3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：本章老骨头还不知道Jim其实不是个姑娘，是在这个前提下的网络性爱，注意避雷！

他每天都过着辛苦的生活，这天他有点累，不过至少他在吹口哨。因为现在是收获季节，Leonard在果园工作时高兴地叹着气。他作为农场主最主要的工作是确保包装在顺利进行，管理这个流程，然后在他街边的小店销售。  
因为只有一个批发商买家，所以工作不是太累。不过一直有人来他的果园买桃子，在他的网上商店买果酱；他还通过北边的一个生意伙伴，用他最好的桃子制造水果酒。  
他要为酿酒挑选合适的桃子，白色的品种似乎太甜，不过一种熟透的佐治亚普通品种刚刚好。在合适的条件下他把它卖给了特区的酿酒厂，为此他骄傲地得到了一张2340.60美金的大支票。  
然后，这笔巨款的一半继续投入生意，另一半成了Joanna的大学基金。他已经为她的大学基金存了2万的巨款，为此他不能抑制自己的自豪感。这是一个壮举，他从没在自己身上额外花过一分钱。他有5条相同的牛仔裤，5件夏天穿的衬衫，和5件冬天穿的衬衫。  
（即使他只用一半这些该死的衬衫，但在某些奇怪的场合，他还是得进城。）  
一双亟待修补的靴子，还有，每6个月喝一瓶他最爱的威士忌。  
生活不能过得更好了，他这么想着，直到晚上他发信息的时候……  
DoctorJ_babe24：我笑得停不下来了，我都要哭了，Leonard你让我笑得直不起腰。  
LHMcCoy：是吗？我会让你做些别的事情，你懂的；）  
该死……那是从哪来的？从什么时候起他开始放纵自己大胆地调情的？噢，上帝。噢，亲爱的上帝。噢，我的上帝……  
他试图回想真正的调情是从什么时候开始的。或者更好的，这背后有个暗示。这深沉的思考很快就被遗忘，J仍在输入的屏幕似乎很有趣。  
DoctorJ_babe24：哦，是吗？那是南方口音吗？我敢打赌你能用你甜蜜的嘴做些很酷的事！  
噢，我的天呐。噢，我的上帝。噢我亲爱的甜蜜的宝贝的耶稣啊。  
这是真的吗？  
Leonard从他的椅子里跳了起来，跳到厨房喝了一杯水。  
快速的。  
从什么时候起他开始做这些的？这是什么废话？为什么他吓坏了？他就像在洗衣房工作的人那样卑微。  
五分钟后，他回来了，紧紧关上他身后的门，坐回了椅子。  
DoctorJ_babe24：lol  
DoctorJ_babe24：噢上帝，我吓着你了？  
DoctorJ_babe24：噢该死……你还好吗？我很抱歉……  
她还在打字，Leonard迅速发了条信息去安慰她。让她一个人留在那儿真是蠢极了。他到底是有什么毛病，他妈妈一定会为他这种行为揍他。  
大概还会揍他很多次……  
LHMcCoy：不不！这不是……  
LHMcCoy：不，我只是，不太习惯……这些……  
LHMcCoy：亲爱的别担心，我保证……  
DoctorJ_babe24：哦？哦，好吧，为什么不呢？我的意思是这只是调情或者性？  
LHMcCoy：两者都有？  
DoctorJ_babe24：哦，好吧，我说这不会已经过去了很久吧？我的意思是这就有点像是骑自行车……；）  
他计算了一下，然后没精打采地坐回了他的椅子。他的手指滑过一张疲惫的、精疲力尽的、微微出汗的脸庞。这可真是愚蠢的尴尬又可笑，她会怎么帮他呢？  
LHMcCoy：大概13年了。  
DoctorJ_babe24：这……Joanna不是12岁吗？  
LHMcCoy：是的。  
这花了几分钟，因为一些原因Leonard感觉糟透了。可怜的家伙。当J提到Joanna时有什么在心中汹涌。她记得他女儿的名字？她的年龄？他们才认识了几个星期！  
他耸了耸肩，这可能不代表什么，毕竟女人更注重细节。  
DoctorJ_babe24：噢，那可能有点不公平，我通常不和那些我在网上认识的人约会，不过我想和你约会。我想见见那个皮肤被晒成古铜色的农夫；）  
Leonard又笑了，红透的脸颊火辣辣的烫。  
该死。  
LHMcCoy：噢，不！我浑身都是古铜色的，在家的时候还打赤膊！我拼了这把老骨头工作，可不是为了打领带或者穿有领子的衬衫这种事。  
DoctorJ_babe24：哈哈！omg这是真的吗？我的座右铭一直是……我不敢相信我要说这些，但是上帝啊。虽然有些陈词滥调，但我都想和你来一发了……Bones。  
这简直……  
听起来该死的好，他感觉自己就像一个饥渴的少年，她还给他起了个昵称，这真可爱，Leonard不敢相信自己脸红得多么厉害，颤抖得多么厉害。  
太硬了。  
想象一个他从没见过的金发碧眼，有着纤细的腰肢，大屁股和傲人的胸……  
所以，他喘着粗气。  
以防万一，他锁了门。  
LHMcCoy：所以？怎么样？  
Leonard谨慎行事，他不想把她推开，这女孩似乎就是所有的原因，噢，我亲爱的上帝。  
DoctorJ_babe24：Bones，我想触摸你所有被阳光亲吻过的佐治亚肌肤。我要大声说在你的领域为你感到骄傲。  
LHMcCoy：是吗？（脸红）  
DoctorJ_babe24：天呐，当然啦，该死的Bones你让我湿了，我不敢相信居然是现在，我甚至不需要脱衣服，我只是想品尝你，感受你在我嘴里……  
Leonard的头向后扬起，手滑进了他的裤子，噢，天呐，他上次这么做都已经是好几个月前的事了。它总是平静得让人沮丧。他用了更多的手段来释放压抑已久的压力和孤独。  
DoctorJ_babe24：操！我吮吸着你，抓住你的臀部，让你进入我的口中。我能听见你甜蜜的低沉又完美的南方口音。该死，我饥渴的在你的硬挺上忙碌……这只是暂时的，我开始触摸我自己，希望你能看到我有多性奋。  
噢，他几乎快到了，这将成为一个趋势，而Leonard无能为力。他重复抚摸着自己的勃起。在他浓密的未经修剪的毛发里那与众不同的巨大。他咬住嘴唇忍住呻吟，抓紧椅子支撑着自己。  
LHMcCoy：是的！我的手穿过你的金发，拉扯着它们。  
DoctorJ_babe24：嗯……这是如此疯狂，但是太性感了，想着你……我触摸着自己。告诉我你也在这么做？  
LHMcCoy：是的，是的，我也是，我知道，但你是如此甜蜜，如此风趣和聪明，亲爱的，我……  
DoctorJ_babe24：你愿意在我嘴里释放吗，会有一点溅在我脸上，你拔出一半，我会求你射在我舌尖。我是那样淫荡，总是想要它Bones，总是想要你在我里面。  
LHMcCoy：噢，操，亲爱的，我是这么硬，就快了，就快要……  
DoctorJ_babe24：不，不用不好意思Bones……嗯……我也是这样！闭上你的眼睛，假装我喝下了你的全部，好吗？  
几秒后他闭着眼射在了手上，就像他十六岁时那样倒在椅子里。  
“噢……”他的高潮如此剧烈又迅速。  
LHMcCoy：上帝啊……  
DoctorJ_babe24：怎么样？我知道，我希望我能在那里帮你清洁，看看你脸上的表情。  
LHMcCoy：孩子，我很肯定我也想看看你的表情，亲爱的，也许未来某天？  
DoctorJ_babe24：肯定的……你知道，我认识个家伙，他从密西西比来，你知道那个地区吗？他总爱说农业科学！至少他会说灌溉然后我们能有更高效的用水……这让我想起了你，他给我发了篇论文……  
哇，转变话题，这真棒！这不会让人感到尴尬或怪异，Leonard感到钦佩，也被激起了好奇心。哇喔。  
只是，哇喔。  
之后他们又聊了几个小时，关于农业、大学，还有他们最爱的橄榄球队伍上一场比赛。他喜欢爱国者队，J喜欢49人队，当然啦，该死的加利福尼亚少女。Leonard现在喜欢调情，这比以往容易，也让他获得释放。  
Jim和他交谈直到佐治亚已经很晚了，但旧金山还有不那么晚，不过虽然如此他还是到了该睡觉的时间。  
多么令人愉快的对话啊。  
LHMcCoy：我等不及再和你说话了亲爱的。  
DoctorJ_babe24：我也是，Bones，我嗯……我明晚应该不忙，所以如果你也不忙的话，我们可以接着聊。  
LHMcCoy：当然不，也不完全是，我是个瘸腿的老家伙。  
DoctorJ_babe24：噢，闭嘴吧，你不是，所以，嘘。我们以后再聊宝贝，睡个好觉；）  
他难以置信的脸红了，抹了把脸，快速地耸了耸肩。  
LHMcCoy：晚安：）  
这，是一段美丽的关系的开始。


	3. Chapter 3

一天夜里，经过一整天辛劳的收获，他感到背疼，太阳也晒得他皮肤疼，他知道这很危险。Leonard坐下喝了杯冰咖啡，现在这里是晚上7点，但旧金山只有4点，所以J不可能在线。不过坐下来还是很好，他推开窗，让凉爽的夜风吹进旧农舍。  
这里比他以前住过的糟糕的旅馆好多了。  
经理是个有6个孩子的可爱的小个子古巴女士，实际上这是他相信她的唯一原因，Jo能有一些一起玩耍的伙伴，而且还是安全的。这位女士，Elsa Veda，卖旧衣服，也有一些老农场工作的额外收入。  
所以这该死的好，不担心家里没得吃。  
这些他独自一人的记忆是不那么顺利的过去中那些好的部分。他的女儿有保障，他也有保障，那就是现在的一切。Joanna虽然开始不断还嘴或者在课堂上说太多闲话，除了阅读这门课老是得C以外她的成绩有很多A和B。阅读得C是因为“为什么他们该死的让我们读这些愚蠢的狗屎？比如《杀死一只知更鸟》。这简直令人沮丧而且可笑。”  
这绝对是他的女儿。  
他在他的眼镜后轻声地笑，连皱纹都是愉快的。  
Leonard能听到几个人在笑，用西班牙语交谈，也许只是工人们刚刚离开。现在他雇佣任何人之前，都会对大部分人先做好背景调查。  
老医生认识一个人，他能去古巴、墨西哥或者任何地方查到他们的背景。  
不过通常情况下，这些人都只是穷人，养育着许多孩子，却喂不饱他们。  
叹了口气，他几乎要起来看看时间了，但是J现在在线了。  
过了3、4分钟，他没计算时间，Leonard最终打了字。  
LHMcCoy：嘿，亲爱的。  
DoctorJ_babe24：你好呀Bones ；D  
LHMcCoy：我很惊讶，像是，希望没有说错，不过你看起来像是个外向的人，然后你只是……  
DoctorJ_babe24：永远在线？好吧，是的，我的工作让我一直在用电脑，而且，老实说我从没像现在这样上线那么久。你当然改变了我。（脸红）  
LHMcCoy：我理解，我对电脑不是很精通……过去是。我过去没用过太长时间。  
他也不知道这是怎么发生的，就好像他和这个女孩聊天的时间远远多过实际的时间。但这很好，有某人可以聊天，即使它不是长期的。加利福尼亚女孩终究是会厌烦他和他的乡村幽默的。  
DoctorJ_babe24：是吗？你上过大学吗？  
LHMcCoy：上过……  
DoctorJ_babe24：那你毕业了吗？  
LHMcCoy：毕业了……  
DoctorJ_babe24：噢，拜托！聊聊你自己：）可以吗？我的意思是如果我让你感到不太舒服你也可以说“不”，我可以接受，别太勉强。  
LHMcCoy：……我有博士学位。  
没有回复，事实上直到J决定继续对话前过了相当长的一段时间。  
DoctorJ_babe24：你在和我开玩笑吗？  
Leonard不知道该怎么办，他松了一口气，笑了起来，然后对J解释那是真的。他失败的婚姻，他的女儿，他的大学教育和实习。然后是农场，他是怎么享受他的工作的，虽然那不全是令人满足的。他虽然很聪明，但有时也会因为这份智慧撞上南墙。所以他回到肥料和简单的商业数学上。  
LHMcCoy：简而言之这就是我的生活。  
DoctorJ_babe24：嘿，倒霉的事发生了，我对你妻子做的事感到遗憾。她听起来不太聪明，在那件事上她不是个好人。（眨眼）  
她确实不是，Leonard不会在这件事上与人争辩，他凝视着Skype上的文字。  
为什么他会爱上她那样的人呢？显然J这样的女人能给他更多有意义的交际。  
DoctorJ_babe24：你不应该让她影响你那么多年，我会给你正确的建议，你懂的，变得更社会化。出去走走，为你自己做点什么，给Joanna找个好保姆然后放松一点，看场电影，看场球赛。好吗？：）  
他惊呆了，真的，Leonard脸红了，这女人完全理解他。  
他们有许多这样的对话，在一个令人放松的程度。谈谈他们的爱好，除了购物、做头发和看爱情电影之外，J就是个假小子。  
LHMcCoy：嘿，你在吗？  
他马上得到了一个回复……  
DoctorJ_Babe24：在！：）今天过得怎么样医生？  
LHMcCoy：该死的好，现在更好；）  
DoctorJ_Babe24：哈哈！看看你，有魅力的乡村人，最好把你锁起来，然后把钥匙扔了。或者得想想别的法子。  
LHMcCoy：噢，拜托，我就像灰姑娘，田鼠会带着钥匙跑回我身边。试试用更好的方法囚禁我。  
噢，真好，现在他的“我是个带女儿的单身父亲”让他打出了令他脸红的话。  
DoctorJ_Babe24：哈哈！你不会是Bones公主。  
他幻想了一下这个，然后笑了。  
LHMcCoy：你该死的对，吝啬鬼变贵族，我有我自己的法子。  
DoctorJ_Babe24：这就是我为什么喜欢你，Bones爵士，桃箱桌骑士；D  
LHMcCoy：哈哈，很好笑。像你这样美丽动人的甜心为什么星期四晚上总是一个人？  
DoctorJ_Babe24：好问题，我会回答，但你得回答另一个问题：为什么一个像你这样火辣的南方男人，星期四晚上总一个人？  
LHMcCoy：问得好，引用苏格拉底的话，这就是我一直以来的，它一直是这样的。  
DoctorJ_Babe24：好吧，我会努力改变那些的，桃子医生，如果你不介意的话？  
LHMcCoy：如果你再用这个奇怪的名字，我会叫你芭比娃娃医生。  
DoctorJ_Babe24：这完全不公平，但我懂你的意思……但我不会停止其他昵称的……  
LHMcCoy：什么？  
DoctorJ_Babe24：Boooones ：D <3  
这从一个愤怒的笑声开始，然后从他歇斯底里的眼泪结束……  
LHMcCoy：上帝啊，现在的人每星期染一次头发，做一次指甲！  
DoctorJ_Babe24：我没有每星期做一次指甲……上帝啊Bones……  
LHMcCoy：哦，那你会自己修剪，保养和涂指甲油吗？  
DoctorJ_Babe24：不会！  
LHMcCoy：是吗？  
DoctorJ_Babe24：（脸红）闭嘴……  
DoctorJ_Babe24：哈哈！这不是个问题。  
每次聊天都能让他微笑，他们甚至不需要他妈的特意做这个，但真的有趣。  
J是个幽默的，同样也是个神秘的人，他每次都不能停下和这个该死的金发女郎调情。  
这一切都是令人满意的，就和他的世界一样满意，也一样小。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢上一章帮忙捉虫的dexter  
> 知道有人在看，我没有白花力气就是继续下去的动力


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猜猜Leonard发现了什么？！

这是一个星期五的晚上，Joanna在朋友家过夜。收获和销售到了顶峰时间，不过进度该死的好。在这艰难的2周里，J一直和他在一起。  
他们只有过3次网络性爱，尽管如此，那些看起来都是她需要或者想要做的。  
也许吧……  
他想要更了解她，但不想让这听起来毛骨悚然。不能让它听起来像是有永远在一起的倾向。即使有最轻微的可能：也许J只是在帮他改变？如果这所有的时间都是她“帮助某人”的一部分呢？  
好吧，该死，如果他不问他怎么会知道呢？所以在聊了一小会儿后，Leonard鼓起勇气问了更多私人问题。  
尽管他对这件事有点不安。Leonard轻轻呼了一口气，双手在键盘上滑动，紧张地输入着能够推进他们的对话以及关系的字母。  
LHMcCoy: 所以现在我能知道你的名字了吗？  
DoctorJ_babe24：嗯？当然啦宝贝，我的名字是Jim。  
这事，有些不寻常，但并不古怪。他认识叫Robbins、Sam和Dean的女性，她们本身也很漂亮。  
该死的，她是个假小子，所以她也可能有些更男性化的东西。  
LHMcCoy: 真的？我能看看你的照片吗？如果你想的话，我会先给你看我的？  
DoctorJ_babe24：哦……？哇喔，我不知道……你确定吗？  
LHMcCoy: 我很肯定，我相信你会比作为小老头的我更光彩夺目和年轻……  
DoctorJ_babe24：别担心，你那么温柔，真是令人惊讶，我相信你就和网上一样可爱。  
Leonard叹了口气，Jim又回答了一次。现在就想他预先幻想的剧本一样……  
DoctorJ_babe24：好吧，如果你想的话，我们可以交换照片！但你得先给我！  
神啊，他得更新他的facebook和所有这些该死的，他的照片已经是7年前的了。最新的可以用的照片是他去年在集市上的南北战争装扮。是Jo恳求他去的，他快速的解释了一下，然后发了这张照片，他紧张地咬着他的脸颊。  
DoctorJ_babe24：噢，天呐……  
她停顿了一下，Leonard简直紧张得要石化了。  
LHMcCoy：怎么了？比你想的要老？我很抱歉，如果我稍微……  
DoctorJ_babe24：噢不！停下来，天呐，别为了这事道歉，这多蠢啊！你非常棒，我是说，可口，该死……你很出色！你多高？  
LHMcCoy: 6英尺（183cm）  
他紧张地打字，他的膝盖在颤抖。  
DoctorJ_babe24：噢！我只比你矮一点点……5英尺11英寸（180cm)  
高个子女孩，哇喔，我赌她有长长的，长长的腿。  
DoctorJ_babe24：好吧，能给我点时间去换张照片吗？嗯……我的头发是天生的金色。这张照片只是我朋友想要我摆的“姿势”……所以，抱歉，如果你想的话，我可以跳到照相机前，然后告诉你我不是个洗车模特……  
照片弹出，加载，然后Leonard忘了呼吸。  
Jim，是个男人。  
一个该死的男人，他失去了打字的兴趣。他们之间那么有感觉！所以他很生气，为什么这家伙没有告诉他？但他回忆起他们的对话中从来没有提到过性别。  
DoctorJ_babe24：一切都还好吗？  
Leonard坐起身，做了几次深呼吸，带着疯狂，不确定和震惊地敲击着键盘。这就是生活对他做的一切，一切都是诚实的。它渗透进他的肌肤，钻进他自我保护的核心。这没什么不同，这就像是个定时炸弹，而它已经在他脆弱的内心爆炸。  
所以他几乎麻木地打着字……  
LHMcCoy:说实话，我不知道你是个男人。  
沉默，Leonard不知道还有什么好说的，虽然这家伙让他安静地呆在这里。尽管他很生气，Leonard还是想听听这个叫“Jim”的家伙会说什么。  
DoctorJ_babe24: 等等，什么？！？！你怎么能以为我是……我们没  
LHMcCoy：是啊，我不搞双性恋，肯定也不是同性恋，一点都不可能。  
他打得很快，他知道自己正在说谎，然后沉默继续蔓延。  
DoctorJ_babe24: 噢，是吗？哇喔，抱歉，我只是很难发现你不知道我是个男人，我是说你没看到我Skype用户名上的资料吗？那里有我的全名，我的E-mail地址，右边就是我的性别。  
他开始输入，“没有”，不过随后他就注意到一个显示个人资料的东西，他滑动鼠标点击，它明显得就像现在是6月一样，这孩子……是个男人。  
Leonard跌回他的椅子上，简直无法呼吸，他沉默了，他很沮丧，这是为了什么？这想法真是愚蠢！他到这个网站是为了寻求帮助，不会为了找人约会。特别是一个跨州网恋！  
DoctorJ_babe24：你还好吗？我只是，对不起。  
实际上，这个乡村老农夫不知道该说什么，他很惊讶，疲倦，还有愤怒。所以他什么都没说就注销了，他上床的时间比平时早一点。他趴在床上，脸朝枕头，几乎在他撞进床上之后没一会儿就睡着了。  
他喜欢那个天才。  
Leonard能听到他的Skype，他收到的最后两条信息，他甚至都不想去看它们。他在与疲惫的四肢做着斗争，他瞌睡着沉沉入睡。他现在什么都不能想，他需要酒精。  
这是他需要的最后一件东西，现在，一杯波旁威士忌听起来不错。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：希望你喜欢<3我希望这篇文能让某些人感到……愉快。Leonard非常生气和不安，对要发下一章我感到很兴奋，这篇文大部分都写完了，就差一些小修改了。我还在写，不过，看起来会在10章内完结。  
> 译者注：关于身高，IMDb上KU的身高是6' 1"即185cm，派派的是6'即183cm，和作者写的有点点不同


	5. Chapter 5

James T. Kirk在为直线加速器做一个新的计划，草图是旧的，但他另一个点子是新的。自从两天前发生那件事后，Jim无法坐着超过一小时，真不幸，他陷入了可悲里。  
他凝视着他的星舰模型和限量版的Atom Smasher的半身像心不在焉地涂鸦，手轻抚着静电粒子加速器力量的列表。  
他的手开始颤抖，愚蠢的是，他还是决定去看看他的Skype，看看Bones是不是还是不在线。  
他把钢笔扔到桌上，Jim托着他的下巴，冰冷的手指划过他的脸庞。旧金山的夜晚有一点热闹，他勉强能看到金门大桥和城市里闪烁的霓虹灯。一个绝望的叹息后他坐起身，拿起他海军蓝的毛衣，穿上他黑白相间的锐步。  
然后他出门去买一瓶他最爱的酒，当然，这样很少女，他在窗前停了下来。  
“Lifted Spirits！”一种佐治亚产的红酒，小野桃子、白玫瑰花瓣和柑橘融合产生了一种美妙的春夏间的味道。  
因为跨州运输，包装精美，所以这种酒的价格十分荒谬，但他还是拿了几瓶。38美元一瓶，掏空了他的口袋。也不完全是。  
Jim回到家后尝了一杯，不过最后他喝醉了，酒瓶也倒空了。  
这不仅是因为Bones，它是一切。  
当然如果他想的话，他可以和某人在酒吧开个火辣的玩笑，然后在第二天就离开。没人想要“了解”他。甚至还有几个混蛋问他“价格”是多少，就好像这是为了报酬一样。  
哇喔，他真是个失败者。  
他当然应该别更像一个流浪汉，找个更友善、更有趣的公众工作。但是不，天体物理学、工程学和物理专业基本上所有能选的工作都能让你成为一个完美的隐士。  
他在沙发上抱着酒杯睡着了。  
但早晨像往常一样讨厌又迅速的到来。恼人的闹钟响了。Jim慢慢呻吟着摸进他现代化小公寓的小浴室。博士起床了，洗澡时喝了三杯水，如果还不够的话Jim会喝一种甘蓝蛋白奶昔，另一手还会准备一杯咖啡，他拿着他的外套、眼镜和实验室标签出门。  
星期一很糟糕，他可能会更糟糕。  
他老板的秘书微笑着对他眨着眼走了进来，她交叉着腿，表现得非常得体。  
像在地狱里一样，他迫切需要足够的，不，不，不。  
Jim告诉自己，实际上他还是个男人，有需要，并且那很诱人。冷静，他太聪明了，明智地平静了他小兄弟的冲动。或者，至少他认为他是，该死，他怎么就这样被一个他以前从没见过的人吸引的？这该有多蠢？  
他到了他的办公桌后拿出了他的苹果电脑，快速启动后他几乎颤抖着打开了他的Skype，他身后传来一个声音打断了他的遐想。  
“嘿，Jim！”  
他几乎打翻了他的速溶咖啡……  
“该死……f——”  
“噢噢！对不起Jim，对不起……”  
它溅起水花，滚烫的液体溅到了他新的白大褂上。  
“噢，该死，Jim……”  
“没事的，没事……”他感觉有点小刺痛，但这不是因为他生Chapel的气，不，这因为该死的咖啡和他自己。  
主要是他自己。  
她帮他擦了苦涩的液体，抢着给他拿了一件新外套还有任何他可能需要的东西。Christine/是/他老板的妻子，没人敢嘲弄Spock博士，所以，他不得不冷静下来，以确保他不会/丢掉/这份工作。  
他不会的，他很确定Spock喜欢他，用一种奇怪的柏拉图和嘲讽的方式。  
“谢谢你，Chapel博士，不过这不是什么大事……你今天怎么样？”Christine看上去很放松，她的笑容很灿烂。  
“噢，怎么了Jim，也不是太重要的事，我只是要为了我们下个实验平衡所有系统的酸碱……”  
在她继续前，Jim马上接话道。  
“胡说，这很重要，房间里有一个肮脏的细菌，整个实验室都可能爆炸。你的工作是很重要的。”他挥舞着他的手明显的冲Christine做出一个重点。  
“一个合乎逻辑的结论，Kirk博士。”  
噢，该死……  
“Spock博士……”  
现在，尽管每个在场的人看来他的评论都是无害而恰当的，毕竟Chapel的职位比他高嘛。他有点（从技术上说）不够得体，因此Spock的声音听起来几乎是……警告的。  
“早上还，我看到现在已经是8:03了，你奉命完成粒子实验的第2、4和6部分。你开始假设的过程了吗？”该死的完全面无表情，然后Jim吞吞吐吐地说。  
“还没有，Spock博士，我……”  
“Fascinating，那么现在我找不到你获得Christine博士关注的理由了。”  
噢，该死。Christine僵住了，她有点不太高兴了，但Jim不想成为这场争吵的任何一部分，他开始思考怎么走开。  
“好吧先生，我不会让你失望的，谢谢你Chapel博士，早安Spock博士。”他点了点头，然后走出了门。  
地狱般的一天已经准备好了，简直没有让他能挺过这天的法子了。

-*-*-*-

对乡村医生来说星期一开始的有点晚，今天Leonard的动作得比以往任何时候都要快。准确、勤奋、敬业地工作。伴随着偶尔的抱怨，他砰地一声坐进了他工作卡车的后部。他今天有很多工作要做，这很好。  
尤其是在一个糟糕的星期五晚上之后。  
去他妈的生活，他有点，实际上，真的，喜欢Jim。她是……他……是……一个好人。对他非常友善，也很理解他。现在想来，Jim对他来说是个谜，他只知道他很聪明、风趣，难以置信的好。  
他不知道他的生活方式、家庭或者其他个人生活。  
因为他们大部分的谈话都集中在……好吧……他自己。  
Leonard想着这些爬上了梯子，当一个女人的声音从身后传来时他正试图安慰自己，这声音吓到了他。可怜的农夫差点跌倒，“该死……”他听着一个令人愉快的笑声爬下了梯子。  
“我很抱歉，先生。但是我想知道采购的规模和价格……”她是美丽动人的姑娘，巧克力色的皮肤，黑咖啡色的眼睛。高高束起一个马尾。可爱。  
通常他会带着最温柔友善的南方微笑，慢吞吞的甜言蜜语，打情骂俏，友善地帮她买桃子。但是一道蓝色的加利福尼亚闪电击中了他，他自然地克制了自己的反应。  
“就在这儿，女士，虽然我住在这里可我也会迷路。”她轻轻地笑了，一种女性化的微笑，她的笑容端庄、感性，用一种奇特的方式让他的脊背发出颤抖。  
但是他用他记得的一些事情让自己分心了。  
不管怎样，你是如此甜美，令人惊讶，我相信你是那么可爱。  
再一次，他的笑容降低了100瓦，Leonard在计算和称重后将她的钱款收入了收银机。但当他这么做的时候，她越靠越近，这是他发现她没穿高跟鞋，只穿着一双凉鞋，她可真是高。而且有一双长长的，可爱的腿和……  
噢不！停下来，天呐，别为了这事道歉，这多蠢啊！你非常棒，我是说，可口，该死……你很出色！你多高？  
Leonard不寒而栗，只能做出一个几乎不存在的微笑。  
Leonard说话前那个姑娘先开口了：“这很可爱，谢谢你，嗯……”不过就像是改变话题的一个情绪转变，“你有空的时候，愿意和我出去一起吃个饭吗？”Leonard简直不相信他听到了什么，这是这些年里他第一次被搭讪，除了Jim以外。  
“我嗯，抱歉，我不确定什么时候有空……”她显然有点皱眉，而他简直想踢自己一脚。“还是谢谢你，你是个可爱的女孩。”这位女士笑了，拿着她的桃子并在罐子里放了小费，眨了眨眼后她离开了。  
傻瓜。  
十足的傻瓜！他怎么能对这样一个美丽动人的女人说不？  
休息了一天，他的心情似乎进一步的暴跌，比这破房子更糟。  
对他来说现在是采摘时间，Sulu看出了他糟糕的状态。  
“你今天还好吗，McCoy先生？”年轻的学生说，欲言又止，他从没见过他像这样。“我很好。”他咬牙，修剪枯枝，采摘树枝上半成熟的桃子，然后把它们放进内衬箱。可他做这些的时候都是气呼呼的。  
整个桃子的采摘过程都很微妙，他在梯子上的样子简直就是气炸了。  
Hikaru不寒而栗，在Leonard发怒前，他决定做点什么。  
“我猜，和她不顺利？”  
“原来，不是她，是他。”他抱怨道，这让Hikaru短暂的石化了，然后，学生回去接着修枝和采摘。  
“哦，不是她说她是的？”小心翼翼地问道。  
“不，我们只是从没谈过性别，我觉得自己像个该死的白痴。因为上帝啊，这毁了一切。”他很反感，他甚至都不知道是为什么。真的，他不知道。Jim不丑，也不是卑鄙的人，只是他的腿间有一根阴茎，尽管如此，他还是没能讨厌他。  
“我明白了。”Hikaru看起来就像一只被泼了一杯凉水的猫，Leonard暂时停了下来。  
该死的，他到底什么毛病？什么时候开始他听起来像是个同性恋了？  
他从不反对同性恋，大学时他也曾和篮球队玩在一块。他不可能反对同性恋。而他写给Jim的话只是因为一些先入为主的观念认为，他/必须/有个女孩。  
这真不是他的错，可以说是，在他的整个人生中，他妈妈都告诉他去找个老婆，找个老婆，找个老婆。玩橄榄球，打棒球，如果你没有一个男人的爱好，你就不是个男人。  
去他妈的。  
Hikaru看起来绝对被无声地践踏了，但Leonard没时间关心这个。  
“我只是……我不知道。Joanna怎么才能接受一个男人？如果我要去和一个男人约会的话！我的意思是我只是不能，这不……”自然？他知道这是个愚蠢的借口。正常？他什么时候开始在乎他是不是正常了？  
“我不知道。”  
Sulu放松了，太阳开始慢慢落山，潮湿的地表一片潮红。  
“伙计，我觉得你需要冷静，我是说这不像是在互联网上，Jo能弄明白你和男人在一起。我的意思是，如果你就把他当成一个比朋友更亲密的人……”  
好吧，这是事实，这不是当前立即会发生的事。  
“我……”  
因为这都是事实，而回想起那晚他是如何回应的……  
“我操。（fuck me）”Leonard在这他梯子的底部抱怨着。  
“不，不行，McCoy先生，我有男朋友，如果我这么做了，我不觉得他会高兴的。”Sulu暗示道，从自己的梯子上下来靠近Leonard。他从口袋里掏出一块手帕。还有一个装在大塑料袋里的，看起来很不错的，蓝莓馅饼。  
Leonard退缩了，现在他还能更像个混蛋吗？  
Sulu亲切地重重拍了一下他的背，分给他一半糕点，并在自己的那半上咬了一口。  
他很尴尬，Leon用他的大手捂住了脸，而聪明的学生只是开心地笑了起来。  
“Leonard，伙计拜托，冷静下来，我明白这是个令人困惑的过程，我只是……”  
“不，不。我是个混蛋（cows ass），今天一整天我都是个混蛋。”Leonard擦了擦脸上的汗，“该死，我很抱歉……”  
“好吧，我不想纠正你，先生……这种描述适合这种行为。”Hikaru厚着脸皮说，做了一个狡猾的表情，Leonard只能呆呆的愣着。  
“只是，提醒我永远不要惹你生气。该死的眉清目秀的家伙。”接着Hikaru笑翻了，Leonard也跟着笑了起来。  
“牛屁股，哈？”  
“该死的，闭嘴……”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和我说说，亲爱的

所有的感觉都很糟糕，Leonard带着些微不情愿的表情坐在他的电脑屏幕前，登录Skype面对一个在线的Jim。  
他在线！乡村医生手忙脚乱地走进厨房喝了一大杯水。  
然后又一杯。  
当然啦，这之后他又冲进洗手间上厕所。  
最终在10分钟后他回到了电脑前。目不转睛地盯着他的Skype看了6、7分钟。只是需要打一句话……因为，好吧，那是他现在能做到的最好的。  
LHMcCoy：嘿，我为我星期五的反应道歉，我只是有点被吓到了。所以，嘿。  
噢，这是真正温和的Leonard。他自认为，用手指梳了梳汗湿的头发。Leonard弄乱了他的刘海，摆弄起了鼠标垫的边角。所有的一切都让他感到度秒如年，不过其实只过了20多分钟。  
还是没有回复。  
好吧，被忽视得那么彻底，他不能怪Jim，完全不能。Leonard会害羞、生气然后彻底害怕上几个星期。  
20分钟变成了2个小时，在他发现时已经过去了5个小时。  
夜里过了11点半，他现在应该休息了，Jim可能很忙，或者离开了，甚至可能还在生他的气。  
可能还是在生气或者不高兴吧。  
所以Leonard穿上他的宽松运动裤和白体恤，在挫折中弄乱了他的头发，撞进床上呻吟。他生自己的气，也许他该完全放弃找个妻子……或者配偶……或者别的什么像是伴侣的想法。  
丈夫？当他嘴唇上出现这个词时他感到别扭，却又不是不可能。妻子，对这个词他感到更不可能，这很奇怪。  
真的很怪。  
“叮咚。”  
就像蝙蝠冲出地狱一般，Leonard飞速从床上起来坐到了他的办公椅上。揉了揉被光刺痛的眼睛，让它们可以好好看着屏幕。  
DoctorJ_babe24：好吧，这没关系，我相信这是个冲击。如果这真的让你感到不舒服，我明白的，我尊重你，我们可以只做朋友而不搞网恋。  
哇喔！  
哇！他并没有……那么难过，至少他有个回应，他因为某些原因是如此高兴，他无法阻止自己露出一个微笑。  
LHMcCoy：不，没关系，我承认。我是对这个感到震惊……但这不是什么问题。我还是……喜欢你，也享受交谈，我只是，真的很抱歉……  
这花了一点时间，不过他不能责怪这个男人，只因为自己的性别就被忽略了三天。  
DoctorJ_babe24：什么？真的吗？我是说，你确定吗？我知道佐治亚的文化，我可以想象……  
LHMcCoy：不，不，不完全像那样……这真的很难解释……  
DoctorJ_babe24：好吧，我懂了，某种程度上，你想聊天吗？像是，视频？  
LHMcCoy：真的吗？呃，稍等一下，我想我应该在哪里有个摄像头。  
DoctorJ_babe24：lol  
LHMcCoy：哈哈，我老了，是啊，是啊是啊……  
经过几分钟和一个过时的屎一样的网络摄像头，Leonard测试后连接了。  
DoctorJ_babe24：你还好吗？我会得到一个生命警告吗？  
LHMcCoy：噢，这是个新的（转眼珠）我应该写下来吗？……顺便一提，我准备好了。  
下一件你知道的事就是Leonard收到了聊天申请，接着他为了亮一点而打开了他身边的一盏小小的台灯。Leonard接受了这个，凝视着一个金发的像素块，和一杯……冒着热气的东西。一所漂亮的西海岸公寓，一些他肯定只在杂志上看过的东西。  
乱翘的头发和比他周围所有人都要亮的蓝眼睛，还有，一扇非常大的窗户装饰着墙壁。  
“嗨，Bones。”尽管Jim看起来非常犹豫不决。  
“嘿，Jim。”  
他的声音低沉，紧张得透露出焦急，所以他清了清嗓子，“加利福尼亚怎么样？”Leonard踌躇地问，看起来很害羞。  
“呃，真的很美，广阔的天空和温暖的气候。好吧，至少白天是这样……”他用手势表达，然后他的目光注视着农夫。“你知道你看起来……很好。”他说的很犹豫，对通常都很自信的他来说这很诡异。  
“忽视一个家伙会做那些。”Leonard提醒自己该如何反应。  
“谢谢你，亲爱的，说实话，尽管我该死的感到冲击，从见你的第一天起我就认为你超级可爱。特别是针对一个男人。”  
Jim干笑一声，“针对一个男人？在南方这是一种说‘同性恋’不行的方式吗？”但Leonard收回了这些对话。  
“不是，听着Jim，我只是，在你之前……”他需要几秒钟来组织语言。  
“我从没认真的想过，我自己，和一个男人。我不是个同性恋混蛋。或许是个混蛋，但同性恋，不是。”  
金发先生把这当作一种解释，看着他若有所思地向后倾斜在椅子上轻声叹息。  
“是吗？我只是，我希望……但是我不敢肯定……”  
“在我的不良反应后，我不怀疑它。”Leonard露出一个小小的痛苦的微笑，“我真的很抱歉，这些都是一时挫折。我完全无法想象我可以和一个男人有感情上的联系。”他疯狂地打着手势。但Jim只是坐在那里，轻蔑地看着他的脸，毫无回应。  
“至少这只是一时挫折，我真的……”他看向自己的杯子，然后抬头看向南方医生，“我真的喜欢你，所以我只是不确定……”  
那让他糊涂了。为什么是他？他脸上没有怀疑。  
“什么？”Jim又轻轻笑了一下，他的蓝眼睛在旧金山的黑暗里发光，表面虽然冷静，但是新奇还是有些难为情。  
“但是，亲爱的，你确定吗？我是……”  
“噢，Bones，让我休息一下，别再和我提年龄问题。你和年轻人有问题吗？”  
“没有。”他摇了摇头，皱着眉头思考。  
“很好，我和老家伙也没问题。一个有桃子农场和博士学位的老家伙。”他有针对性地补充道，“我还能加，那个穿着靴子和牛仔服真的很好看的家伙。但是伙计，白T恤和3天没刮的胡子。真的很火辣。”  
噢，该死。这孩子非常有信心能得到这段关系，农夫超过三分钟都无法停止战栗。  
“所有的一切，我知道你之前从没骗过我，不过一切都是真的吗？”Leonard迟疑地问。  
“是的，当然，如果你想看我的成绩单，我可以发给你，连同我的背景调查和身份证明。”  
“神啊，不需要那样。”Leonard不可置信地挥动着他的手。这孩子不是在开玩笑，美丽而又聪明。同性婚姻5年前就在每个州都合法了，为什么他现在还是单身？  
怎么会的？  
“你怎么还是单身？像是，我很确信他们会讨好你……”Jim显然因为他的问题脸红了，他喝了一口热气腾腾的饮料。  
“我想，这只是，奇怪……我给人的感觉不像是有家庭感。有时候，当我出去玩，所有人都只想和我一夜情。他们觉得我是个运动员或者模特什么的……”一个短暂的停顿。  
“我不确定，但我也没办法。我要么吸引有钱的混蛋要么就是一文不值的混蛋。”Jim叹了口气，放下了他的饮料，迅速靠近，踢了踢他的脚，手摸了脖子后面。  
噢哇，他在各方面都很完美。太大的毛衣划过Jim的腰际，奶油色的衬衫紧贴在合适的地方。Leonard不敢相信他会对一个男人有这种感觉。  
上天啊，一个该死的男人！  
高中毕业后他就没有这种感觉了，即使有也不是那么激烈。  
“我懂了，我的意思是，可仍然……他们不想知道你的生活？不想了解更多关于你的时尚感和漂亮的蓝眼睛？”  
Jim红着脸摇了摇头，用手摸了摸他的鼻子。  
就像是为了隐藏什么似的。  
“不，不，只有你真的感兴趣……”  
Leonard打断了他，并觉得自己应该这么做。“噢，拜托，我是个该死的网络男友，伴侣或者别的什么。我几乎不问什么问题，就像是我妈教我的那样。”  
但Jim的脸僵硬了一点，眼神担忧的紧皱眉头。  
“感受来自自我教育，我知道，我是个说话没玩没了的人，而且我……”  
现在，Leonard勉强地笑了。  
“该死，Jim，我喜欢你说话的样子，也喜欢你的声音。”  
这挺令人震惊的，不过并不惊讶。  
“所以，告诉我，关于你的日常生活，你怎么度周末，学校是什么样的。因为，我想要知道……”  
“Leonard……”Jim眉头微皱，可他的眼里却有不太真实的光。  
乡村农夫的眼神就像金黄的秋叶般柔软。  
“和我说说，亲爱的？”  
Jim怎么能对这样的要求说不呢？  
（Leonard发的照片：）  
  
（Jim发的照片：）  
  
（图片加载不出来不是你的问题，因为我也刷不出【。疑似是作者删了放图的那篇汤，不过乔秋秋太太说她的记忆里图只是两个人互发照片而已）


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你会为我做什么……—歌唱—

Jim决定骑着他的摩托去日落大道兜风，它是一辆有着奶油色装饰的黑色机车，他穿着他最爱的黑色皮夹克迎着炎热夏日和凉爽的加利福尼亚微风，这是他除了雪天以外最爱的天气。当然他的耳机大声放着他最爱的红辣椒乐队的歌，但为了安全他只戴了一个耳机。  
在拐角处停下喝了些咖啡，他从一个女孩手上买了一些为环保而卖的罂粟花。  
该死的，为什么不呢？  
他的咖啡超级甜，但是却没加多少牛奶，因为他不能喝太多牛奶，这不适合他。老实说，他花了太多时间在家里和佐治亚的靓仔聊天。  
虽然最令人惊讶的是，5天过去了，Leonard还没有回应他的调情，实际上，他几乎不愿意继续那些超越对话的内容。  
所以，现在Jim需要出来走走，咖啡、阳光和西海岸的空气。  
最显而易见的可能是因为慎重，确定他进入他生活中的可能性，尽管他们活在当下。  
事实上，Leonard不是双性恋，不完全是，而且很可能不被Jim的性感所吸引。  
伙计，他试图维持镇定，假装这对他没什么差别，但是，他早已为这个医生疯狂。然后一些愚蠢的东西，比如性别之类的，把这一切都搞砸了。  
去他妈的生活。  
这种时候他希望自己是个女性，他从没说出过口，而且永远也不会做变性手术或者在精神上足够强大到去做这个。但是如果有一种方法可以神奇地改变他的性别……  
他会这样做。  
所以，现在Jim暗自责骂着自己愚蠢的想法。  
虽然现在有大量的时间，现在才下午1点，而在佐治亚还有2小时才到下班时间。时间有些早，他只想整理下思绪，想想应该和Leonard说什么。  
该死的，他该说些什么？  
他怎么能像这样开始谈话？  
整个世界可能都不会知道，这是他自己才能解决的问题。  
最终，在经过一小时内心小剧场般的自我斗争后Jim回家了。  
他发现他的Skype已经被轰炸了，就像他的压力还不够大似的。  
LHMcCoy：嘿，亲爱的，今天实在太热了，所以我提早收工了，还给了工人一天的工资。不能让他们在这该死的条件下工作，你看到了随时给我回消息或者视频，我在这儿享受空调。想你；）  
哇喔，好吧，那不是柏拉图式的，但它并没有真的让他在这个问题上纠结太久，他们经过了5天兄弟般友好的逗乐。  
Jim花了一点时间来输入，然后不情愿地发送。  
DoctorJ_babe24：嘿。  
LHMcCoy：工作怎么样？  
DoctorJ_babe24：哦，还好，就只是平常那样。你想要视频聊天吗？  
-LHMcCoy发起一个视频邀请-  
Skype的提示音响了起来，那烦人的声音和所有熟悉的铃声传达到他的耳膜，Jim立即应答。  
Leonard的太他妈帅了，解开的格子衬衫里背心下的是结实的肌肉和宽阔的肩膀。他妈的。他38了，皮肤古铜，肌肉虬结。  
怎么了？！神啊，这令人难以置信，Jim几不可闻的清了清他的嗓子，经受着这个火辣的穿着牛仔裤的乡村男人的折磨。  
注意，这不是说他自己平常不穿牛仔裤，只是它们通常卷在脚踝或搭配漂亮的网球鞋。他眼前的景象完全相反，Leonard把他穿着皮革靴的腿翘在桌上，拿着一杯冰饮，这时Bones开始解开他的腰带，而Jim终于记得这家伙是什么做的了。  
物理学家瞬间软化了，然后提醒自己他的特点。所以，他随意地招了招手，温和地笑了。  
Leonard笑了，比Jim的微笑更灿烂、真诚，眼神流露出赞扬。“嘿，亲爱的。我刚好在想你，希望一切都好。”Leonard眼神里有什么东西在告诉他，Len已经知道有什么发生了。  
“是——是的，都很好。所以我猜今天农场太热了？”他很快转换了一个话题，他为自己专业的回避而感到骄傲。  
Bones喜欢像娃娃一样的他，他看起来似乎并不介意，但还是谨慎地回答，“是啊，我是说温度没那么糟糕，尽管还是窒息而且又闷热又潮湿。就算是我这么健康的人都几乎没法呼吸了，我的好多工人还吸烟。”  
Jim理解地点头，用手指拂过他金色的头发。  
“好吧，我只能想象。Jo怎么样？”  
再一次，他又让话题远离他自己，所有这些，他最后想要的只是从这种感觉中走出来或者表现得冷漠些。  
现在，Leonard总是不太情愿给太多关于Jo的信息，Jim不是真想责怪他。一点也不。农夫一直被证明是个难以置信的好父亲，Jim绝对不想让他感到不舒服。  
所以，这激怒了他，Leonard的脸上露出了些微不爽的表情。  
“嗯，她很好，只是和她朋友在商场，然后，做些你知道的事，然后又一次外宿。”点点头，转转眼珠，因为她的年纪越来越接近青少年。Joanna最好的朋友，Carmen，有一个非常好的母亲，她就在附近的一所小学工作。这让他感到安心，至少大多数时候他都可以相信她。  
“所以，在一个像这样炎热的晚上，没什么可干的。我想问，亲爱的你怎么样？你看起来有点……”他暂停了一下，努力找一个恰当的词，“累？紧张？”  
Jim瞬间变得惨白，他的眼神看起来也有些惊恐。然后他咬了咬嘴唇，轻微的颤抖着。“啊……不，不，这不是……”手指穿过他的头发，他的脸颊，然后他交叠手臂让他看起来像是抱住了自己。  
“呃——”他慢慢低头，把他的视线移向杯子里。“没什么？一点事都没有？”他用拇指和食指做了个加号。紧皱的眉头和漫不经心的眼神。  
“我只是……”  
“嗯？”  
“我不知道，每次我张嘴我都觉得自己听起来像个混蛋。”  
“噢，拜托，Jim……”  
“好吧……”  
“Jim，我已经老到不喜欢拐弯抹角的废话。所以，只是和我说说好吗？我在这里，在我发现到底发生了什么之前我哪都不会去。”这开始变得有些严厉和傲慢，但却演变成了某种甜蜜的南方宣言。Leonard哪都不会去，Jim根本没什么好担心的。  
或许吧。  
“Bones……Leonard，我，也许我们不该……也许这整件远距离和互联网的事……我们现在拥有的这一切……都不是个好主意呢？”  
Jim没有看摄像头，所以不知道Leonard脸上出现的痛苦表情。  
“你知道，我会接受的，可只是……”他的声音变得如此痛苦而温柔，最终Jim看向了他，并震惊地看到了受伤的表情，他想要阻止Leonard，但这男人还是继续了。  
“如果你能给我一个好理由的话。”这是乡村医生的表情开始变得严肃，Jim有些难以置信。  
“说真的，我以为你已经有答案了，Bones。”话一说出口，他就有些后悔。  
“什么？”  
Jim试图扭转他说的最后那句话，“该死，我的意思是，我只是觉得……”  
“你觉得我并没有严肃对待这件事。除了‘这个’决定有多疯狂。”他将一根手指移动到胸膛和摄像头之间，以表示他们的关系。受伤的眼神，让Jim以熟悉的方式心跳加速。  
“不，不是那样的，我只是觉得也许你只是……你只是不再被我吸引了……”  
“Jim……”Leonard看起来就像他要开始拒绝游戏，但是Jim举起一只手阻止了他。  
“等等，听着，我不会怪你的Bones。真的，只是有时你不能和某个你单方面有感觉的人在一起。”  
除了他，事实上，这几乎从没发生过。（虽然它有帮助，但性和谐是必须的。）  
“所以我就推测，如果你真的不能被另一个男人所吸引，我理解。我真的理解，如果你做不到，我也不会因此而生气，我，因为我……”但这仍会让人心痛，而且将持续下去，因为谁又能不被伤害呢？  
Leonard只是静静的，瞪大着眼睛看着，然后……现在安静的都能听到空调嗡嗡作响的运转声。  
Jim把这当作他的回答，看向他的床铺，就像这是他得到的答案一样。  
“好吧。我认为……”  
“不，等等，这根本不是你以为的那样，我不知道你该死的是从哪发现的。因为我确信我从没告诉过你我的感觉……好吧……我们这周以来每晚都在不停的视频聊天，所以我假设这其实已经很明显了。”  
好了，现在他感觉自己像个混蛋。  
“什……什么很明显？”他试图改变自己的混乱状态。  
“显然我对你有感觉，觉得你比佐治亚6月的天气都要火辣。”他笑了起来，害羞地挠了挠他的后颈，对一个可爱的家伙来说在这件事上他还真不怎么聪明。他确实聪明，但他可能有些太依赖直觉了。  
Leonard觉得他也是一样的……  
“等等，什么……真的吗？！”  
“神啊，别让你变成自我怀疑的类型……”  
“我不是！”他飞快地结结巴巴地说。  
“至少通常不是这样……”  
Leonard的表情看起来有点怀疑，Jim则依然有点紧张。  
“只是，你，你知道……那么火辣，光彩夺目，我是说……看看你！”他指着屏幕，然后用手指快速地摸了摸他的鼻梁。这比他原先猜测的要好，现在看起来引起了Leonard的兴趣。  
不飞则已，一飞冲天，这是Jim的座右铭。  
“你的脸上有尘土，我想你房间角落里有一顶牛仔帽，或者别的什么，我一想到那东西就该死的硬，你……戴着那帽子……  
或者像，想着你做任何事情的样子……这让我内心疯狂，这简直太不真实了。这已经超出了书本的范围……”Jim像个得了相思病的少年般继续喋喋不休地说着，而Leonard瞬间就脸红了。  
“我明白了，真的……亲爱的，相信我，我懂了。”  
“真的吗？”  
“我从没想过我会如此被吸引，从没想过，即使有时候你的头发看起来就像是被卷进了一台烘干机里。或者当你懒得脱下实验室的外套就睡觉的时候……”  
Jim脸红了，仍然局促不安地用手指搅着他的衬衫。  
但是Leonard以他想不到的方法停止了对话，以防万一他起身关上了卧室的门。然后回来脱光了上衣，露出了强壮的被晒黑的胸膛。  
他全身只有牛仔裤、靴子，没有皮带。  
Jim几乎垂涎三尺。  
“呃我呃……哇喔……你……”  
“是的，是的，亲爱的，我肯定。不如也脱下你的衣服怎么样？”  
什么时候开始Jim变成对这些事情害羞的那个了？通常他才是先脱光、先调情的那个。但在这里，他光看着这个赤裸的、口音浓重的乡村农场医生就硬得像石头一样。  
他考虑做一个连击。  
“好，好的，好的……”Jim有几周没有锻炼了，他有点苍白，但不是像鬼魂那种白，所以他没那么尴尬。当然，也不是他更希望的那样健美。  
尽管手有些颤抖但整个动作都是平滑和流畅的。现在Jim自在地脱了他的衣服和卷边卡其裤。  
Leonard再度安静了，他盯着Jim，就像Jim的不安还不够似的。  
“哎呀，亲爱的你还漏了点东西。”这个清晰的小牢骚震动了他的脊椎，让金发先生浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
“是吗？我也可以对你说一样的话。”眨了眨眼，他的双手镇定地放在椅子的把手上，可他连最细微的动作都做不了。  
从技术上来说，通常他只会触碰自己并用他的身体展示性的艺术。  
他甚至无法控制自己的/任何一部分/，无法愉快而自信地露齿而笑，Jim只是紧张地咬着自己的嘴唇。  
Leonard觉得这是他能想象到的最火辣、新奇和不确定的景象，激动的他完全性奋了起来。硬度在他穿旧的蓝色牛仔裤里增长，他想知道加州宝贝需要什么。  
“如果我给你看我的，你就会给我看你的吗？”尽管他内心十分紧张，可最终他还是主动问道。  
“当然，Bones。”Jim的声音里带着喘息，Bones慢慢地脱下了他的牛仔裤，露出了里面的海军拳击内裤，Jim在心里对那些非品牌的东西做下注释。就算他认识设计师也没法帮他了，老实说，就算他最好的内衣都被击倒了。  
桌子已经被转了方向，Leonard把这些做得很酷，Jim在期待中颤抖着。  
“现在轮到你了甜心，别比一个13年没性生活的老男人还害羞。”他慢吞吞地说，给了Jim一个不太精准的狡猾的眼神。尽管如此，效果还是很不错的。  
轻轻吐了口气，Jim从椅子上站了起来，一下子脱了他的裤子。随意的让裤子落在地板上。他的眼睛直视着摄像头，重新找到了信心。或许他天生的自信并未休眠。  
“我会尝试的，但我之前已经告诉过你了，你真的……”  
“老？”Leonard轻声笑了，他的一只手危险的停留在腹股沟不动，Jim确定他任何的举动都能让他更硬，或更尴尬。  
他只能微笑，因为他自己的裸体和停留在他身上的那双橄榄绿的眼睛而脸红，那仿佛可以透过摄像头不断掠过身体。  
在他能计划出更多前，Jim率先脱下了他的内裤。当然是灰色的Calvin Klein贴身内裤，贴合他苗条的身体。  
“噢，该死。”  
“怎么，没想到吗？”Jim露齿而笑，只要这一开始，他就能抛去所有的矜持，并把他的内裤丢到一边。  
“不，我没有，那你呢？”金发先生开始呻吟，Leonard的看起来比他更硬，更大，更长。  
“该死的天呐……”Jim嘟囔着，那里几乎有8英寸，Jim勉强有6英寸半，所以他小心地用手遮住了他的勃起。他并没有一丝害羞，但是上帝啊，他可是个有自尊心的男人，而Bones就像他是糖果那样盯着他看。  
“我嗯……”  
“你真的该死的好看亲爱的，我向魔鬼发誓，你就是来为我做这些的。”他承认道，皱纹和晒黑的肌肤后是涨红的脸。  
“是吗？”Jim还是无法相信，他害羞的经历整个考验，盯着这个农夫就像他是一罐蓝带啤酒。比那好一点，一杯加了所有配料的该死的拿铁。  
“操，Bones……”  
“希望你可以，操我，或者我会操你。任何一种都不错。”Leonard承认，所以现在球被踢回了Jim那里，他紧握着拳头加快了一点速度。物理学家把他的椅子退后了一点，张开他的腿踩到桌子上，给Len展示了一切。  
他用蜡除过那些敏感地带的毛发，但是留下了他的腿毛；他不那么注意细节。  
“噢，该死……”被拖长的南方口音似乎更重了。  
Jim的下身还有些微浅棕色的卷曲毛发，同样的毛发覆盖着他被晒黑的大腿。Leonard感觉自己在天堂，他完全握住了自己的坚硬，紧紧地，慢慢地开始让自己陷入疯狂。  
Jim只是抬起屁股，他的身体靠近摄像头并且诱惑着让他发了疯。“Jim……”他抱怨了，于是金发先生笑了。  
“怎么了宝贝？无法处理这热度？我想你们佐治亚男孩都是这样？”  
“操你，字面意义上的。”他适当的停顿了一下，Jim轻声笑了，再一次，他更硬了……不久后Len低语着。  
“为了我抚摸你自己，亲爱的……”  
Jim呻吟着向后扬起了他的头，吮吸他的手指，努力润滑了它们。巧妙地舔舐两根手指的中间就像那是Leonard的一样，又大又硬，他对自己的饥渴毫无办法。  
“噢天呐，噢上帝啊……”Jim滑了下去，弓起了他的背，开始挑逗和刺激自己穴口的褶皱，他准备好了，总是为Leonard和这个男人可以给他的任何东西做好准备。  
“希望那是我的手指，更希望那是我的舌头，亲爱的，希望我可以这样对你。品尝你的每一部分……如果你允许我……”  
Jim喘着气咯咯笑道，“你正在和我开玩笑吗，Bones？”但是他没有停下动作，更深地打开自己。  
最后，他开始不顾一切的在自己的皮质座椅上用两根手指深入自己的身体。他把两腿紧紧得架在身前的桌子上，然后开始抽插起了自己的手指。  
放纵欲望。  
Leonard嘟囔着，微张着嘴撸动他因为前液而湿润的火热的坚硬，那里早已微微发紫，和他自己一样。  
“操，Jim，别停下来，你的一切都是完美的……”  
Jim甚至不记得他上次这么硬是什么时候，也不记得他上次这样自慰是什么时候，这是疯狂的。这一切都只有一个摄像头！  
“操！好的，噢Bones，想要你在我里面，想要你，操，操我……”  
他无助地呻吟，更硬了，在此刻剧烈地喘息呻吟。  
Jim尖叫着高潮，“操Leonard，宝贝，再深点，都进来，只要我能感受你，感受你填满我，让我高潮……想要你的撑满我Bones！”  
好吧，这不在预料之中，但是Leonard在他释放时向后仰起头，大声呻吟着。“该死的，Jim！”他高潮了，在他射完之前他都没有停止抚摸自己。  
注视着Jim高潮，他的身体在抽搐。“噢操，是的，Bones！”他俩都气喘吁吁，被精液覆盖，满足地躺在幸福里。  
“噢，哇喔……”  
“是的……是的……”  
当他的电话响起来时Jim正张嘴想要说些什么，几毫秒后的几乎同一时间Leonard的电话也响了。  
他们接起电话，在许多方面此刻他们都是无助的。  
Leonard的电话是Joanna询问明晚是否也能外宿，而Jim的老板想问他明天是否早一小时来上班。  
当他们挂断电话时，他们意识到视频仍然连接着，这为今夜带来了一个可以取笑对方的游戏。  
还有什么能更好吗？  
高潮和友好的奚落，Jim爱这个，他感觉Leonard也同样喜欢。  
“所以，为什么……为什么你五天都友好得几乎就像兄弟一样？”  
Leonard表情柔和，把他的眼神从屏幕上转移到别的地方。  
“好吧，你刚刚告诉我你已经习惯被人只当做可以一夜情的对象，或者一个好情人。可是……这听起来很愚蠢，伤感得要死……你对我来说意义重大。比调情和性更重要。”  
老实说，Jim无法说话，他惊讶地有点窒息。  
“哇喔。”Jim勉强地呼吸。  
他们分享了短暂的沉默。  
“我真的……不知道该说些什么……”再一次，温柔的勉强的耳语。  
“好吧，该死，这是第一次嗯？”  
更多笑声随之而来，甚至比晚上的休息时间还多。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话  
> 哇，不得不增加一些肉。没有肉怎么能算是E级！还会有更多的肉，我保证。lol当然也会有一些好的情节！谢谢大家的支持，这超棒，我已经在为接下来井喷的几章努力，我希望你们喜欢家庭感的小东西。-飘走-


	8. Chapter 8

就像McCoy家的每一天一样，Leonard早上4:30起床。他习惯于少量的睡眠和一天辛苦的工作，然后，和Jim聊天，比应该睡觉的时间更晚才睡觉。  
然后重复。  
他启动了他的咖啡机，查看了一下还在睡觉的Joanna，准备了一碗加了剩下的饼干的粗玉米粉。完美的能量食物。  
Joanna会待在家里，在她开着空调的卧室里玩耍。这是他厌倦了这几天漫长的生活的原因，他不知道她在做什么，即使他知道她在哪里可他还是担心。  
单亲父亲没有任何办法。  
他一天的工作从办公室工作开始，签了一些关于货运卡车价值的文件。一些沿着公路运到帮他做桃子加工的朋友那里。他有这样一个朋友，他把标签和罐子都弄得非常可爱。另一半留在他路边的帐篷小店，还有一些送到当地的杂货店。  
这就是一个桃农的一天。  
通常，他的工人们直到8点才开始“摘桃子”，这是室外阳光最完美的时候。所以Leonard会早点开始。他觉得这真的是一份不错的粗重工作，让他充满了感情和思想。  
他感激这农场生活中最不让他感到压力的那部分。  
成为一个医生意味着总有些东西压得你喘不过气，不断的修正、驳回还有官僚主义。  
他没有错过那部分。  
还有精神上的挑战，他因为些让他强大的大脑高速运转的东西而头痛不已。  
在这个充满活力的日子里，太阳如此明亮而温暖，他迷失在思考他和Jim维持的关系中。昨晚他们又一次通过摄像头有了一次超棒的性爱，尽管他们这几周来一直在做这件事，他们依然不觉得腻。  
失去了体验，永远不会失去他的欲望。  
“Karuuu！”一声近乎于啜泣的声音，从接近工棚的地方传来，Leonard跳下他的梯子，拍了拍手上的灰尘。把手套插进他蓝色牛仔裤的口袋里。  
“别动Pav'，不然我会让它进到你眼睛里去的。”一些扭打和喘息呻吟。  
“Karu！好热，为什么这么热？”响亮的带着口音的感叹，让工棚中的另一个人发出温柔的叹息，Leonard猜那是Hikaru Sulu。他没猜错。  
“噢，对不起宝贝，我想我把它落在车……”Leonard转过拐角看到Hikaru在工棚边，非常近地压向一个卷发少年。正给苍白的东欧口音的孩子涂着防晒霜。  
“噢，上帝，McCoy先生……”Hikaru拉开距离，Chekov瞪大眼睛看着交叉着双臂的Leonard。Len看起来不太高兴，实际上，他看起来脾气暴躁、而且相当恼火。  
“这该死的在干嘛？”他慢吞吞地说，Pavel迅速把上衣拉了下来。“我很抱歉Karu……”Hikaru举手阻止了Pavel，皱着眉一脸严肃。  
“有问题吗，McCoy先生？”Hikaru的眼神坚定，紧握拳头，向前走了一步。  
“你们他妈在干吗？啊？”Hikaru脸色瞬间惨白，Pavel被佐治亚的太阳晒得一脸汗水，满脸通红。  
“McCoy先生！”Hikaru现在看起来愤怒的反感，但很快，Leonard微微笑了，因为他没法保持欺骗他们的愤怒表情。他轻声笑了。  
片刻的困惑，然后：  
“他妈的，在工作时间？你知道现在是采摘时间吗？”Leonard忍住笑，双手插在后袋。  
Pavel犹豫地看了看Hikaru，又看了看Leonard，Hikaru如释重负松开了紧握的拳头。  
“我认真的，McCoy先生，你真是个混蛋……”  
“好吧，你不应该在工作时间胡闹，所以这个时候我拿你开玩笑，我觉得挺开心的。希望你也一样。”  
“目的很明确啊，McCoy先生。”Hikaru的表情有点尴尬，不过Pavel灿烂的笑了。“拉确实不错，McCoy先生，我很犹豫要不要来找Karu。现在看来介没理由……”  
Leonard挥手打断了他，“不，只是，你俩回去工作。我得为这里的每个人树立榜样，不能把这个农场变成某些实习生的狂欢。”  
Hikaru看起来更尴尬了，即使Leonard转进拖拉机棚时他和Pavel还在笑着。  
这些孩子啊。  
这让他想起了Jim，只是一点点。  
Scotty今天来过了，帮他修好了他最好的拖拉机，苏格兰老技工是个很棒的伙伴。他们笑着喝了些甜茶。（Scott肯定在他自己的瓶子里加了烈酒，Leonard什么都没说。这家伙是全家的朋友。）  
“尼试过在尼的茶里放桃子吗？”  
Scotty得意地笑，在他加强过的引擎罩上撑起腿，那看起来实际上是台留着发动机的拖车。Leonard丝毫不知道他在干什么，但他相信这男人，在生活中也是一样。  
“妈的Scotty，你想把我变成怎样的南方人啊？”下午肥料和润滑油的味道贯穿着整个车棚。谁要是觉得种植桃子会有不错的味道，那他都是个无知的骗子。  
虽然也会有闻起来不错的日子。  
“嗨，精明的老朋友！我妹法想象这世上没了你……和美国桃子。”噢，机敏的欧洲人让Leonard快活的转着眼珠。“噢，苏格兰羊杂碎是皇室的第一选择。”  
“喂，我决定退出……”  
“好吧，这对我的祖先来说不是太好，是吗？”Leonard歪了下他的帽子，Scotty隐藏的幽默因为这个主题而反感的皱眉。  
“该死的英格兰人。”  
Leonard没法解决这个，他大笑起来，“好吧，伤得你够多了。快修完这个，我要请你吃午饭。”  
“噢，真是的，你觉得我像个饥渴的少女吗？还是那些你叫来采摘的工人？”  
Scotty最后看来要修理那该死的东西，所以现在农夫可以去检查一下他的最近录取的新员工。来回有一英里，不过没什么好担心的，他需要时间向他的工人们问好，问他们是否需要些什么，他设置了一台水冷却器，并安排他们休息。  
这不是一份太难的工作，比任何事都紧张，但Leonard知道如果他是个医生，那一定会更糟。  
所以，他在脑海里回忆着他分配Hikaru本周在哪工作，然后循着那带着口音、吱嘎作响的噪音找到了它们的常规位置。俄罗斯人和一个日本人，多么有趣和讽刺。  
McCoy看着他们单独在梯子上，谢天谢地，但Hikaru看上去非常激动，还有一点……生闷气，Chekov则小心翼翼。  
“噢，好了，是McCoy先生！”Hikaru只是呻吟，Chekov继续说。  
“Hikaru完全被一个桃子小偷愚弄了，他有点尴尬！那小偷就在那儿呢，我认为他会从你的院子里拿一把椅子……”  
“是啊，他肯定不是本地人，一个十足的混蛋。大概。我不回去。”Sulu这句话的结尾有种让Leonard无言以对的语气。  
“噢，拜托，这是佐治亚中部，怀疑这男孩就太严厉了。”Leonard哼了一声，就像为了发现行凶者那样环顾四周。  
“真是个混蛋，叫我‘桃丸（momomaru）’，还像只该死的孔雀那样在我身边走来走去……”  
“桃丸（Mowmowmare-u）？”  
“是的（da）！这个词的意思是圆圆的桃子！超可爱！”Pavel看上去被逗乐了，Hikaru在一边发着牢骚。  
“嗯，好吧，我会去找他的。就坐在那吧，如果你们看到了什么可疑人物就告诉我。”Leonard不觉得那是一个真正的威胁，或许是有一些品行不良的年轻人。他歪戴着他的帽子，整理了一下他有点从他的肩膀上滑下去的格子衬衫，去找这个“小偷”。  
这并没有花多少时间，他的摇椅确实被用了。三、四个吃剩的桃子散落在地上，旁边躺着一个狂妄的男人和他的男士钱包。这家伙的后脑勺看上去很眼熟，所以，他叹了一口气。  
“嘿，你知道那些桃子是必须称重后付款的吧？”这是一个小小的嘲讽，不过其中暗含的能量确实充足的。  
当那个男人转过头来时，Leonard像个青春期的姑娘那样屏住了呼吸。  
“是吗？我保证我会付所有桃子的钱，但是你得带我去约会。”  
“Jim……”  
金发先生眨了眨眼，然后开始大笑。  
“神啊……是你，你是怎么？在哪里……”Leonard结结巴巴地说，相当惊讶。Jim现在，正在这里，比他想象的要高一些，只比他矮了一丁点。微笑，大笑，他真是该死的漂亮，他简直不敢相信这是真的。  
“冷静下来Bones，我做了个疯狂的猜测，然后好吧……我来了这里。”他轻松地挑了挑眉，环顾了一下果园，继续说，“这里真是令人难以置信。除了你的车棚，别的地方气味都很好……”  
Leonard实在很难理解，一个疯狂的猜测？一个该死的疯狂的猜测？他把手放到了手臂上。  
“你是怎么办到的？”  
他看起来很生气，所以Jim冷静了一点，然后挠了挠他的后脑勺。“好吧，你知道你的桃子和红酒是成对销售的吗？”Leonard皱起了眉头，然后他突然醒悟了。  
“该死，你买了那女士酒然后发现了我的农场……”Jim赶紧转换了话题，“啊啊，庸俗的Bones，那相当不错，你知道我可是为了那两瓶酒花了挺多钱的。”  
Leonard没受到打击，他靠的相当近，“但你还是没告诉我为什么。”双手环抱着手臂。  
“我真的得找个好理由才能来看看我的男朋友吗？”说着他漂亮的甩了甩头，Bones转开他的脸以掩饰他现在已经满脸通红。  
“Jim……”  
“什么？过分？伴侣？还是情夫？炮友？拜托别告诉我我被降职了。”金发先生撅着嘴，交叉着他的手臂。  
于是Leonard把他拉进怀抱，给了这个加州男孩一个温柔的，深入的，蹩脚的吻。  
我是说这个吻真的很差劲。  
他们的牙齿撞在一起，Leonard咬了Jim的舌头，鼻子撞得太用力，可怜的农夫唾液太多。他们推开了对方，Jim看起来被逗乐了，相当开明。  
“好吧，那是……”他抬起他的帽子，挠了挠他的脑袋，看起来有些尴尬。“那简直太糟糕了……你现在可以笑了。”  
“哇喔，我是说，真的已经13年了？”Jim只是茫然地睁大了他的眼睛。  
“差不多。”Leoanrd咕哝着。  
他窃笑着说，拉回Leonard紧靠着他。“歪一下你的脑袋，宝贝。”  
有着温柔的轻哼后乡村医生害羞地歪着他的头，让男人自由亲吻他。这是甜蜜的，Leonard为Jim的嘴保持放松，因为他吮吸了它但是Jim看起来更有经验。  
很快，他在男孩的嘴里呻吟，他的手紧张得抓住了Jim的臀部。心跳如雷，飓风过境般的感觉袭过他的躯体。  
他知道的下一件事是，他将这个加州男孩压在桃树上，然而此时他听到了窃窃私语和一声响亮的：  
“噢噢karuuu！！”  
他们分开了，看到Hikaru和Chekov站在Jim的六点钟方向和他的十二点钟方向。  
“好，嗯，进步很快。”男孩笑着，“我猜他们两个是你的员工？”Leonard比佐治亚的太阳还要红。“是，是的……”  
温文尔雅地笑着，Jim向Hikaru和Chekov伸出手。“嘿，我的名字是Jim，Jim Kirk。”Sulu握住他的手，晃了一下然后交叠上了他的手。  
“那么，你就是那个男朋友了？”  
Leonard看上去很愤慨，“Hikaru！”Chekov在一旁笑了。  
“什么，天呐Leonard，我真的……猜不到……”  
Chekov在这方面总是笑不够，“噢我的上帝，这真是好有趣……”  
“嗯……”Jim看上去想尝试，但又不确定该说什么，但Leonard走到他身旁，紧紧握住了他的手。  
可怜的家伙，当Bones打断他的时候，他感觉自己就要昏倒了。“是啊，是啊，他是我的男朋友……我们需要谈一下，所以如果你俩不介意的话……”  
当然，这不是个真正的问句，他看起来像是他会揍某人一样。  
“好的，再见McCoy先生，很高兴见到你Jim。”Sulu笑着回去工作，Chekov也跟着他回去了。  
最后他俩都沉默着傻傻的笑着，“嗯，你打算在这里待多久？”他笑嘻嘻地开始朝房子走去。  
“好吧，Bones，这完全取决于你。”还高兴地傻笑的他们走到了门廊前，农夫把他的摇椅扛在肩头。  
“真是个坏主意。”他笑着说，Jim看起来很担忧。“什么？为什么？！”  
“你会永远回不去的，亲爱的。”在这样的南方激情里，Jim不会比现在融化得更多了。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有什么在空气中，那不是肥料的味道。

佐治亚的落日没有什么不同，红色与橙色交织，湿润和微光，就像奶油蜜桃冰沙一样。  
Jim喜欢这个。  
他在这里找到了平和，帮Leonard完成当天最后一个计量。完成了夜间采摘，清洁器械，然后和Leonard互相抛掷被机油浸透的破布，直到他恳求Leonard停下为止。（机油弄上了他的头发，他刚刚剪过头发做了个造型，记住。）  
农夫用发光的眼睛看着他，就像一杯被烛光点亮的柑橘酒。每次他们视线相接时，Jim都被看得有点难为情。  
事情的发生比他预想的要多，Jim发现这次他不想计数；只想阔步前进，享受和Bones在一起的时光。  
“那么晚上你想吃些什么？”年长的男人说，在他们走进Leonard家时，他抓住了Jim的手。这和他想象的差不多，木地板，原木墙，东拼西凑的传统艺术。可能是他男朋友母亲的东西。  
哇哦，他的“男朋友”，Jim永远也不会习惯这个词。  
“嗯，好吧，在你知道我会来这之前，你原本打算煮什么？”Jim感觉自己有点格格不入。Jim真的不知道自己该怎么表现，因为Leonard对有关Jim和Joanna见面的事情非常谨慎。  
不过Leonard似乎立刻理解了，他松开Jim的手，然后重新把他们的手指搅在一起。“嘿，现在，别紧张。Joanna不在这里，直到晚上她都不会回来。她和一个朋友一起在打棒球赛；夏天的时候她总会花很多时间出去。”转了转他的眼珠，然后重新看向Jim的眼睛。  
“回答你第一个问题，剩菜……”他摇了摇头，笑了。“不过我有做辣椒或是意大利面的材料。你来选。”Jim爱这个主意，他喜欢这种家庭食物，就像他妈妈会做的那种。  
在妈妈发疯以前。  
“意大利面听起来不错……”他看了一圈厨房，猜测面条会在哪里。嘿！他神奇的食物搜索技能帮他找到了面条。“哈哈！看，我保证我能行……”Leonard摇摇头，开始烧水，并找到了他的平底锅，又从冰箱里拿出了汉堡。  
“这只是些简单原材料，所以，抱歉让你失望了……”知道Jim欣赏“丰富”的生活。  
“你在开玩笑吗？！这是意大利面！像我在意……”  
他们一起做饭，Jim负责面条（因为他没法煮别的了），Leonard把肉和压碎的大蒜、意大利调味料和新鲜罗勒一起搅拌，放进平底锅里。  
“你有红酒吗？”Jim在水沸腾的时候问道，他放入面条，为了让它们软化他搅拌了一下。  
“红酒？红酒搭什么……”Leonard皱起眉头，因为他最后一次买红酒可能已经是5年前的事了。  
“你不知道？为了做意大利面酱！你是要告诉我你以前从来没有这样做过吗？”Jim看起来有点震惊，所以Leonard勉强地承认，“没有……”  
“噢拜托！以后我会给你做的，它真的会让它更甜美。我喜欢我的番茄酱有点像水果的味道……我能加点糖吗？”Leonard皱了皱眉，他已经把酱放进了平底锅所以他举起勺子伸向Jim的嘴，想都没想就这么喂了他一勺。“先品尝它，试试，你会喜欢的这些‘水果味’的。”  
Jim尝了一下，看起来想了一会儿，耸耸肩评论，Leonard忍不住盯着他沾上酱的侧脸。指甲修剪整齐的手抓着自己磨损的衣物，颤栗席卷了他的脊柱。  
“嗯还要再加点，不过你是对的，这已经有点甜了……”Jim转过身找糖，从柜子里翻出了金属罐子。当他转身时，年长的男人情不自禁阻止了他，倾身用他的拇指和一点唾液抹去Jim脸上红色的酱汁。  
“好了，现在你看起来不像是个熊孩子了。”他抱怨着，Jim深吸一口气，“该死，我不是个孩子……你居然真的舔了拇指上我脸上的酱！”在Jim的哀号中，Leonard笑着继续搅拌酱料。  
“下次至少要体面的把它舔掉。现在，这，会是性感的。”金发先生拿着汤匙做了个手势，搅拌面条，尝尝味道，因为Bones突然变得安静而感到疑惑。  
所以他转身向他，却被一个调皮的勺子“噗通”一声袭击了脸。  
“哎哟。”  
Len拖长了音调，一半是讽刺，一半是含而不露的娱乐，Jim看上去有点困惑，直到农夫向他倾斜了一点时他还是很迷惑。然后Leonard开始从他的嘴角和脸颊上轻轻地吮吸酱汁，这逐渐变成了一个完整的吻。大大的结茧的手掌滑进了他的头发，Jim自己的手则滑进了Leonard旧牛仔裤的口袋里。  
“嗯……”  
“对你来说够甜了吗，亲爱的？”  
晚餐简直令人难以置信。  
在他们共同的努力下，他们完成了一碗相当不错的意大利面。一起懒洋洋躺在沙发上，稍稍消化一下。他们都意识到Joanna很快就要到家了。所以只进行了对桃子农场和粒子加速器停不下来的讨论。夜深了，他们的第二份意大利面在碗里也只剩下了红色的酱汁。  
“那么我……”  
“Jim我……”  
他们几乎同时开口，然后一起开始嘲笑他们的愚蠢。  
“我该回我的酒店去了，Bones。”  
接着男孩把那众所周知的重量从他的胸口移走，做了一个深呼吸。他没有任何足够舒适的地方可以让Jim睡觉。不是现在，当然不是性方面的，他很小心，不是这方面。  
正如Leonard生活中所有的事一样，都是因为Joanna。  
尽管如此，他还是感觉不好，因为如果Jim能够留下来过夜而没有任何问题的话，他会喜欢的。  
今夜不是那样的夜晚。  
“Jim，这……”  
“不，不，没事的。Leonard，这没有对我不公平，是我自己没通知你就自说自话到你的农场来的。再说，我也不确定你想怎么告诉Joanna，我是说，如果你想把所有都告诉Joanna的话……但是我懂的。她还是个孩子，这里还是偏僻的佐治亚……”  
Jim腼腆地笑了，但他的眼睛闪烁着理解；悄悄把手放在Leonard腿上然后在他脸上印上一个温柔的，纯洁的吻。  
深深被吸引了……  
“神啊……我……”  
“什么？”  
加州男孩的脸上明显露出了真正烦恼的表情，他需要马上解决这个。  
“不，Jim这只是，没人曾这么理解过我，我知道这可笑的愚蠢可我……”  
Jim立刻放松了，他绽开了一个笑容，“嘿，我懂的。另外，如果你想的话，我明天会过来的；就告诉Joanna我只是个来帮你打理农场事务的朋友好吗？”  
再一次，他讨厌这样对待他们的关系，但是就这件事的敏感性而言，Leonard不得不同意。“好吧，好吧，直到……”  
“直到你感到放松，直到你认为Joanna已经做好接受这些事的准备Bones……”这甚至不是“同性恋”方面，这只是，Joanna的妈妈离开了她。这么多年来她一直询问关于妈妈的事情，并且希望她能回来……Len甚至不确定她怎么能消化这个消息。  
“Jim……”  
他把手放到金发先生的身上，把他拉进一个怀抱。温柔的、热情地亲吻对方，兴奋得几乎喘不过气来。就像喝了一口美妙的陈年波旁威士忌……  
“Bones？”  
他问道，礼貌的推了推像墙一样的农夫，这真是该死的不公平。  
“我能和你一起走到你的车那吗？”他有点小心翼翼，Jim笑着点了点头。  
“没问题。”  
转眼间，他们放开彼此的手走到门廊。  
当他们走到那儿时，Joanna就在那里，笑着向她的朋友们挥手道别。Jim随意地把他的双手插进口袋里。  
“爸爸！”她看到他们在拐角处，Leonard开心地笑了，Jim只是退后看着他们两个。  
“Jo！你玩得开心吗？”一声得意的笑声，Joanna把她的双手贴着大腿。“当然啦爸爸！我们赢了，所以我从Stanley先生那赢到了二十块钱！”她的短发是阳光般的棕卷发，大大的绿眼睛闪耀着鲁莽和幸福。  
“Joanna Elizabeth McCoy你没这么做！”他生气地皱眉，她生气地瞪了回去。“我确实这么做了，他是聪明人爸爸。当他……”她低声打着手势。“通过明显的观察……”  
回到讽刺，两手贴大腿，野蛮的姿势，“另外那个队有两个最好的球员被换下场了。你真该看看他们的表情！”  
Leonard讨厌打赌和赌博，尤其是这些发生在他的Joanna身上时，但是，该死的……  
“我猜，桃子不会从树上掉下来吧？”Jim没经过大脑就说了出口，Leonard张大了嘴，他几乎忘了Jim还在这里。他被和Joanna McCoy的激烈讨论抓住了注意力。  
“呃……”  
“你是谁？”Joanna指向Jim，有些困惑地看了看他。  
“我是Leonard镇子外面的朋友，我来这里帮他处理一些设备上的事，还有帮些别的忙。”  
她显得更迷茫了，“我以为这是Scotty的活……”  
“Joanna……”Leonard有点震惊，不过Jim举起一只手。  
“永远不要相信一个欧洲佬去做一个美国人能做的事……”他显然是在开玩笑，Joanna捡起了诱饵。  
“哈！我附议……”她得意地笑了，然后转向Leonard。“我要去洗澡睡觉了。很高兴认识你……”Jo询问该用什么来称呼他。  
“Jim，叫我Jim就好。”  
“好吧，Jim先生……晚安！”她似乎跑得比看见红色的公牛还要快，Leonard看上去迷惑了好一会。  
他根本不知道，她透过窗户偷偷看着他俩。  
“呃……那么，明天见Jim？”  
“当然，Bones，任何时间都行吗？”大大的微笑，睫毛疯狂的飞舞，对Leonard重拳出击。  
“我会说，越快越好。”  
Jim大笑着点了点头。  
“我答应你……我呃……”他挠了挠后脑勺，他们盯着彼此，Jim突然开口。  
“晚安，Bones。”  
“晚安，Jim。”  
他从口袋里掏出钥匙，打开他的车，即使他已经驶入车道，他还是看着Leonard。挥着他的手……  
Joanna急匆匆地走上楼梯，为她看到的事情所震惊。  
有什么在空气中，那不是肥料的味道。


	10. Chapter 10

Joanna McCoy知道她爸爸遇到了些什么。  
这是从一周前开始的，当她打破了她曾祖母的蒂凡尼灯时她爸爸居然没有骂她。这也是她的错！她拔下她的手机充电器时太过用力，导致微黄色的旧插头弹了出来，掉在了染色玻璃上，接着它就像一颗复活节蛋一样在桌子右边裂开了。  
“Joanna！那是什么！？”  
她听到声音从他锁着门的卧室里传来的，她几乎因为眼前被打破的灯具而冻结了。  
“……等一下Jim，马上回来……”她能听到他在低声抱怨，但却没有想到。她爸爸是那样的……放松。尽管有灯的问题，这还是使她放松了警惕，因为她从没见过他这样……几乎没有。  
也许在圣诞节或者她生日的时候有过一次或两次。  
“爸爸……”  
“噢……”他看着那盏旧灯屏住了呼吸，然后，大声叹息着摇了摇头。“天啊……我简直要心脏病发作了，Joanna Banana！你又一次弄伤了自己……”Leonard得从内心找寻力量才能把他的手从他的臀部移开去收拾这片混乱。  
“你能抓住迷你吸尘器吗，还有看在上帝的份上，穿上人字拖或者别的什么！我们最好不需要去医院。”但这就是所有的，所以，这很奇怪，因为通常她会得到一些关于要小心的该死的抱怨，注意安全，等等等等。  
然而紧接着，她的爸爸吻了她的头顶，给了她一些钱去买披萨和可乐。然后走回自己关着门的房间，他的声音柔软和甜美。  
“我回来了，Jim，她还好，只是打破了我奶奶的恐怖故事，虽然她管那个叫灯。”  
哎呀！  
这不是她以为会发生的！还有这个叫“Jim”的家伙是谁？她的爸爸曾经对某些事情如此暧昧、高兴的时候，已经是陈年往事了。  
他更多地让她出去，一晚上帮她掖两次被子。非常小心，就像她是个该死的瓷娃娃；这当然很荒唐，她可是个McCoy，她可以照顾好她自己，真是谢谢你了。  
今晚洗完澡后，她把她的头发编成辫子，开始思考早上的事情。  
必须要做些什么……  
第二天Jim尽可能早的离开他舒适的希尔顿枕头。这里太潮湿了，总让他感觉不舒服。淋浴，一些加了很多牛奶和糖的冰咖啡，然后是一件轻T恤和牛仔裤。  
他现在真的想喝加了太妃糖，巧克力和糖浆的三份意式浓缩咖啡，但在这个小镇里是买不到的。这儿有一群农民，所以他们都在附近那个墙上钉着美女照片的汽车站买福爵咖啡喝。  
Jim因为这个想法打了个寒颤。  
然后他开着租来的海军蓝普锐斯车向Bones的农场前进。  
现在有个大概从来没人对那些部分做过的审判。  
一整天都被工作填满了，事实上，Jim很难见到那个男人。不过他期望的是什么呢？因为一些警告，不能真的在这里出柜，而且一个男人需要工作！  
但是太阳再次在远方明白地变得又低又朦胧，温度从热得无法忍受变得勉强可以忍受。也许他会因为他在户外的工作得到古铜色的皮肤？好吧，他是开玩笑的。他已经有了一身漂亮的古铜色皮肤了。  
“Joanna今天在她朋友Dorothy那过夜。你可以待得晚点，我们可以……”Leonard试探性地问道，向Jim的方向滑了一盘剩下的馅饼；意大利面也是Jim的，因为他不想连续吃两晚。  
“好吧，如果这是你向我讨抱抱的方式，不用说了，我懂了，我完全同意。”Jim打趣道，用叉子摆弄着那堆冒着蒸汽的饼干皮，土豆和胡萝卜。哇喔，这真是超棒的……无论是不是微波加热食物，住在农场的Leonard作为一个单亲父亲真的很擅长烹饪。  
这有点安静，因为Leonard的舌头打结了，他的心弦打结了。要把事情推到一边去做个好父亲，这从来都不容易。同时承担父母双方的责任，他总是迟到，而且非常忙碌；不过至少他有在桌上放上食物。  
“好吧Jim，我们为什么不去沙发上呢？”  
Jim欣然同意，从他的餐厅椅上跳起来直奔客厅里可爱的旧沙发。这栋房子是单层的，有一个小小的地下室，还有三间卧室。  
“你知道吗，你的房子超舒适的，我是说……”他摇了摇头，像扑在云上一样扑进了大大的背对餐厅的老式沙发。  
“这真的有些年头了，而且长时间有人居住，但是和我的地方比……”这就是为什么他逼自己待在自己的卧室里，一直对着电脑屏幕或者离开。那没有太多家的感觉，也永远不会有；旧补丁，框架，墙上的刺绣团似乎都在嘲笑他。“心在的地方才是家。”  
如果那是事实的话，那他的心在哪？  
Leonard打断了他短暂的白日梦。“是吗？我得承认我有点惊讶你会这么想，我是说，我见过的你的公寓，那很时髦也很新。”Jim转了转眼珠，拍了拍身边的空位。“是啊，很新，拘谨，而且不重要……我觉得这个地方。这里非常棒……”Jim做了个手势强调，然后随意地看了眼房间。  
“我只是，很高兴来这儿，Bones。”他再次用一种积极的语气强调了一遍。“我很高兴……真的，即使是像这样一栋破旧的房子也能得到你的喜爱。”Jim不好意思地笑了起来，“你该死的接下来究竟想干嘛？”他的喜爱？他只是某种喜欢太空和数学的博士……他能有多好？  
好吧，他很火辣，Jim知道他火辣，知道他很平凡所以他裂开一个大大的看起来蠢蠢的笑容，就好像在催促Leonard。  
“闭嘴，你知道我在说什么……”有农业狂热的乡村医生坐到了他的右边，试探性地摸了摸他的金发。Jim笑着动了动，把他的手放在Leonard的手上，热情的沉默继续了。他们交握着手掌，温柔地触碰彼此，尽管很快他们的嘴就贴在了一起然后他们的手激烈地探索着彼此。  
昨天他们的吻是克制的，练习中的，互相学习的，现在更进一步。更狂热和饥渴，他们吮吸彼此的唇舌，Jim只是给予着，付出着，奉献着，而Leonard接受着，索取着，在触摸中颤抖。  
“你……你在发抖吗？”Jim的声音拉长了，为了深呼吸，没法说清话。  
“是……是的，Jim……我只是……”  
Jim再次用一个热烈的吻制止住他的话，在激烈的吻中掌握了主动权。当然啦，昨天是因为紧张，他凭直觉飞来了佐治亚，来看看他相处了一个多月的网恋对象。  
这是一场因为你心跳的飞行，没有注意或者某种交易；  
他幸运地找到了他的方向……但是，Jim只是不能接受这样，他必须保持跳跃。  
最终他会栽跟头。  
他们推着彼此，这次Jim跨坐在他身上，Leonard看起来并不在意，用手臂环绕着他的腰，另一只手像个绅士一样放在他的身边，Jim不得不停止他们的亲吻因为他需要一些氧气。  
从疑惑变成一个气喘吁吁的轻笑，“Leonard，你真是个有礼貌的南方人，这很可爱，但是你能摸摸我吗？像是，抓住我，任何地方，哪里都行？”  
Leonard该死的脸红了，当他终于把Jim拉进怀里前他脸红了，最终他取得了主导权。他不习惯于支配，一个获得主导权的新手在颤抖。  
“噢，去……嗯嗯嗯嗯——！”没法说完这句话，从现在开始一切都变得更激烈。贪婪地抚摸对方的身体，Leonard的脸庞和胸膛。Jim的脸颊，腰，大腿然后是他的屁股。揉捏那丰满的，胖胖的屁股就像他是个极度饥渴的男人。  
这是所有的因果，Jim放弃了他裤子里的热度和重量，强烈地撞进男人的怀里，乡村医生不是很在行，他温柔地动情地滑进他们的牛仔裤。  
就像一对青少年情侣那样满不在乎的屈服，像Leonard在很多年前篮球队当“领队”时那样。  
这是Jim栽跟头的时刻吗？  
就是现在。  
“啊哈！！”  
一个年轻女性的声音响亮而清晰的从走廊和房门口传来。  
恐惧瞬间在Leonard脸上流露，Jim在惊恐中睁大了眼睛；Leonard的第一反应用力是把Jim推到了沙发的另一边。“Joanna！！！”  
那是个气氛杀手，实际上，那很可能是个浪漫关系杀手。Jim畏缩了一下，一些旧靠垫因为他迅速整理自己而砰地一声掉落地面。  
“我就知道！”Joanna交叉着手臂，当然这不会让她整张脸不那么红，因为她走进了某种不合时宜的地方。但是从她站着的地方，Leonard怀疑她看到了多少。  
“Joanna，亲爱的……我……”  
“别试着和我争辩了，爸爸，你什么时候开始觉得Leonard Horatio McCoy的女儿会发现不了这个小桥段吗？”她摇了摇她的手指，然后她又交叉起了手臂。  
Leonard的脸几乎变成了紫色，仿佛他马上就要尖叫一般，但这只是因为他似乎忘了要呼吸。  
“爸爸，我知道的，从几周前你突然开始变得超级轻松我就知道了。我有百分之五十的把握是因为某个人，但是现在，好吧。”她像个“该死的侦探”那样摇了摇头。  
Jim终于从沙发上跳了起来因为这段时间他都倒在那里，要让那父女俩对质。“等等，等一等……”他眯着眼睛，摇着头，举起一只手阻止她。  
“在这之前，你就知道我俩是一对？”现在他似乎突然明白了。  
“因为你爸爸不再脾气暴躁？”他自鸣得意地看了看Leonard，不过Leonard只是把Jim推回沙发上，气恼的紧皱着眉头。  
Joanna咯咯笑了，“爸爸！友善点，他是你男朋友吧？你为什么这么为难！？”  
“Jojo，亲爱的，我只是，你还太小了而且你知道我们不是住在那种比较开放的城镇，而且……”  
“开放？噢，天知道妈妈只给你留下了伤害和漂亮的车，现在是2023年了！我有个朋友是同性恋，而且我在五年级的时候曾经喜欢过一个女孩！控制一下你的情绪！”  
Jim又躺了回去，沾沾自喜，双手抱着后脑勺期待地看着Leonard。金发先生不可抑制的脸红了。  
Leonard结结巴巴地说，“可，可是，Jo……”他在脑中计算着所有的震惊，惊愕和惊惧。  
“别叫我Jojo，上周我打破了一盏3000美元的灯，Jim先生，他甚至都没有提高嗓门！这里可不是富人区。”他以前的态度真的有那么糟吗？  
Jim又坐了起来，下巴抵着一个沙发靠垫。“聪明的孩子，我喜欢你，你长大以后想做什么？”  
“不想长成和孩子们第一次见面是用你们这种方式的人。”她傲慢地摇摇头，“我要做一份三明治和果汁，还有人要吗？”  
Jim眨了眨翻红的眼眶，“是，是的，我会……”Leonard看向Jim，开始用眼神责备他，仿佛那是他最后的呼吸。  
然后，他开始用手揉眼睛。“好，好吧，当然啦Jo，给我做一个……”  
“香蕉的？我明白！”  
“噢，我也想要香蕉的！”  
她露出一个大大的微笑，在溜进厨房的时候眨眨眼，让他们俩单独震惊地坐着。  
当然啦，Jim的震惊意味着他的笑声开始令人感到不快。  
“噢上帝啊，Bones……”  
“住口Jim……”但这话说得半心半意。  
“可是，噢天啊……”  
“呃……”  
“你女儿太棒了！”现在他开始咯咯笑。  
“该死的，她当然是……”他的脸仍然很红，仍然摇着头，这时还没法去看Jim的脸。  
“你们知道我还是能听到你们的吧！”她又俏皮地说了一次，在他们两个完全摆脱了震惊后她拿着三明治回来了。  
“如果要我说的话，我确实超棒的；现在，你们谁去做一杯爸爸的冰甜茶？”  
显然这次他在枕头上栽了跟头。  
字面意义上的。


	11. Chapter 11

那天夜里结束的比Leonard希望的要早，吃完三明治和Joanna聊了一会后Jim就回了他的宾馆。她似乎想要以乡村医生从没想过的方式拦住他的路。在Jim离开前，他可爱的小天使和英俊的魔鬼聊得很开心。  
吃了一半的三明治，果汁和茶之后，Leonard直截了当地向他女儿开口。  
“所以……”他开始犹豫，Joanna慢吞吞地咀嚼，点头就好像在说“说重点，爸爸。”艰难地组织了语言去表达一个确定的事实。  
“你根本就没打算不回家是吗，直到……”看了看火炉上的钟，“……现在，该死的你是怎么做到进来的时候不发出一点声音的？！”她看起来有点点内疚，但不是太多，因为她的眼神没有离开三明治，并喝了一口果汁。  
“我有我的怀疑，你又是这么保守，我知道除非我当场抓住你，否则我不可能从你嘴里撬出什么。”无视他关于“偷偷”的问题，不过他也决定把这个问题放一放。  
现在，他有点内疚，一点点，但因为她不得不去看那些事！  
“现在听着，Jo……”  
她忍住愤怒然后摇摇头，“听什么？如果是关于你甚至都不确定自己是不是喜欢Jim，或者你想要他在这里，之类之类的……”  
再一次，脸比一瓶辣椒酱还要红，Leonard叹了口气，她继续着。  
“我看过你是怎么看他的，就是以前你看着妈妈照片的方式，那真的很伤感而且没有起床气……我会告诉你。”他点头看向她，她为了即将到来的责骂而瑟缩。“你渴望他，是吗？”这真的已经明显到他快13岁的小女孩都能从他脸上看出来的地步了？  
“是啊，Jo，我想我是的……但那并不意味着我不爱你了，你明白的吧？”越过餐桌向她伸出一只手。不过，Joanna扮了个鬼脸，“呃爸爸，去洗洗你的手。天知道你之前在干嘛。”她吐了吐舌头，Leonard感觉被冒犯了。  
“神啊，学校都教了你些什么啊，孩子？”Leonard起身去洗手。但这是安静的，直到Joanna开始说话都很安静。“爸爸，我知道你爱我，我也爱你，不过只是，放松！我不想再闷得透不过气了，我真的不需要那3次检查。我只是很高兴你遇到了这样一个人。”一段温和的陈述，细小的微笑在她有雀斑的脸上绽开。  
可爱的小宝贝，这么快就长大了。  
他在厨房毛巾上擦干手，这次当他回来时，她接纳了那只手。笑得更开怀。“另外，我不觉得有谁可以真的替代妈妈的位置。但一切都会更好。”  
很好。  
农夫做了个鬼脸，Joanna轻声笑了，然后哈哈大笑了起来，这清楚地表明他真的完蛋了。在这疯狂的喜悦之中，“好吧，好吧，现在已经很晚了，所以我们该上床睡觉了。”  
她摇摇头，喝完果汁，“不，我要看电视，今天是星期五啊爸爸！”  
他无奈地叹了口气，“噢好吧，但别熬夜太晚。学校开学的时间是……”  
“还有一个月，我知道，我知道，爱你哦爸爸！晚安！”她快速地亲了他一下，高兴地回了她的卧室。  
好吧，这可能会变成一场灾难。  
或者更好，他明天没有工作，只有一些文书工作和一些电子邮件要处理。没什么重要的事。滚动鼠标看了一下收件箱里的垃圾邮件，他注意到一些遇到Jim后收到的网站消息。他本该在几周前确认他的账号，但是他却一直都没做。看上去他没在这事上花太多时间，大部分时间他都在和Jim用skype聊天。  
当他思考的时候他点开了这个账号，为什么不呢？加上，Leonard有点好奇，他想看看Jim的简介。也许能更了解他；他正在和这个人约会，所以看看这些信息并不会让他变成什么偷窥狂。  
他感到局促不安，滚轮论坛的页面寻找Jim的帖子，用户名和简介。  
简介显示了Jim的性别，年龄，一些喜欢和不喜欢的东西，Leonard读得非常仔细。不过有什么吸引了他的注意，那是是网页聊天的评论部分。有些是Leonard和Jim开始聊天前的，是的，有4条消息，2条是Jim发的，2条是一个神秘人，日期只不过是Jim来佐治亚的2天前。  
**DwaneB622：** 和你的初次见面真的非常棒，希望我还能和你见面。不在的时候肯塔基都变得不一样了J-babe：）  
**J-babe-guru24：** 见到你也很高兴，保持冷静然后继续战斗，我会再来的D，好吗？  
**DwaneB622：** 当然，你不用担心我，我相信通过这次见面，我会做得更好，你是如此令人轻松，Jim，你比你所以为的带给我更多。<3  
**J-babe-guru24：** 谢谢你Dwane，当你需要我的时候我会在那里，你有我的号码，照顾好自己。  
阅读这些的整个过程中Leonard一直都屏住了呼吸。  
在他的视线开始扩散前他甚至都没有意识到这点，他的手剧烈颤抖。几秒后医生终于开始呼吸，因为这不是他去看Jim的简介的原因。他并不想发现一切都只是Jim用病态扭曲的方式释放自己压力的一部分。  
这是真的吗？Jim在来找Leonard前还去看了其他的“某人”？  
滚动页面时他还看到了一些来自一个叫Caroline的女孩的消息，评论了一张Jim发的他自己的照片，说 _“噢，太可口了”_ ，然后是她 _“希望她能来”_ 。不管这该死的是什么意思，这可能意味着Jim不是接受单一性伴侣的人。那个叫Jim的令人生气的，美丽的混蛋有这个庞大的使人痛苦的怪癖。  
现在没什么Leonard可以做的了，他没有Jim的手机号码，或者酒店的位置。但是他真的不能离开他的女儿去惩罚一些卑鄙小人。  
愤怒在他的血管中流淌，疼痛，半信半疑，还有悔恨；虽然，一部分的他希望这一切能有个解释。那是一个朋友或者一些傻事，既然这样，为什么Jim不和他说呢？那些淫秽信息和有暗示性的标题。  
没有进一步的举动了，他服下一些安眠药，因为如果不这样的话他就会重新开始喝酒。很久前他就发誓不这么做了，所以他需要安眠药。  
当早晨来临时，Leonard决定今天得做点工作。这会让他把心思从融入他生活的荒诞的戏剧性事件中拉开。他不想要再经历痛苦了，不想再要该死的痛苦了。这比信任问题或者他感觉受到的伤害要更多，远不止此。  
这是他必须保护的家，他的宝贝女儿，他的农场，他的生活。  
这就是他告诉自己的，这深入他的核心，他的骨血。  
“Bones！”Jim露出大大的笑容，身穿浅蓝色的牛仔裤，运动鞋和一件白T恤。  
好了，他听到那个家伙了，这并不意味着他会像一只迷失的小狗那样迎合他。Leonard在他的拖拉机上寂寞地思考着。一个简单的转向问题，这不是什么大问题。  
“Bones！啊哈！你在这里啊，我去了你家，Joanna说你在这里……”Jim停了下来，因为他看到Leonard时，这个农夫一眼都没有看他，只是沉浸在工作中，好吧，他的余光扫了他一眼后就继续工作了。  
“Bones？”金发先生看上去非常疑惑，挠着头，跟着Leonard走到拖拉机的另一边。  
“嘿，如果这是关于昨晚的事，我很抱歉让Joanna看到那些事，不管她看到了什么……”他畏缩了一下，不过Leonard伴随着呼吸低声咆哮，现在这包含了一些其他的东西，看起来像是连锁反应。  
“Leonard，怎么了？发生什么了？”Jim看上去心烦意乱，伸手去触碰农夫的肩膀。对方立马耸了耸肩，把工具扔进边上的盒子里。他从口袋里掏出一块布擦了擦手。  
“我不知道，Jim，你来告诉我。”他抱怨着，伤害清楚地流露在他榛绿色的眼睛里，Jim看起来被冒犯了。“我根本不知道你在说什么……如果是我昨晚说的话，那我可以向你保证……”  
“再想想。”  
Jim看上去很茫然，真的糊涂了，Leonard可以看出这混乱所以他决定给Jim点提示。  
“昨晚，我在那个网站上加了你，我发现了一些你的聊天记录。”  
Jim点点头期待着，似乎是在希望Leonard可以继续，可现在Leonard只想大喊。  
相反，他做了个深呼吸，数到三。  
“谁是Dwane，还有肯塔基怎么样？”  
Jim睁大了眼睛，蔚蓝色的眼睛里满是内疚，Leonard咬了自己的舌头。  
“该死，Bones，Dwane？你生气是因为Dwane Schlib？”  
“不，不，你弄错了，我生气是因为你的本性；该死的，Jim，我当然会生气！看起来，你在来找我的两天前去看了他。我不认为这是个巧合。”他努力使自己的声音保持在一个水平，不要对Jim怒吼，但是他比疯帽人还要疯狂，他表现的非常心烦意乱。  
“操，Leonard，这不是，我是顺路去看他，但他什么都不是。他只是个很亲密的朋友……”  
“胡说，Jim，我可以告诉你这完全就是胡说，而且我已经决定我不想成为这事的任何一部分。”Jim看上去痛不欲生，眼神疯狂地看向Bones的眼睛。  
“可，可是Leonard，他真的只是一个朋友，我应该告诉你的，可是……”  
“可是什么？你不觉得那很重要吗？你不觉得告诉我是很重要的嘛？就在你突然出现在这里，通过诡异的跟踪一样的方式发现我，或许还有，非常顺利的和Joanna相处？！”Leonard的嘴在连续运作，当它这样时，他几乎无法阻止它。  
他是不安全的，愤怒的，其中一些愤怒是有基础的。  
大部分原因，在他自己身上。  
不像Jim所了解的那样……  
“哇，Bones……”  
“Leonard，实际上，现在是，McCoy先生。”  
Jim皱了皱眉，双手垂在身体两侧，“操，你现在是认真的吗？”  
“像巫毒诅咒一样，Jim，我不想要一段关系，我不希望你在这里，还有我宁愿喝毒蚂蚁的药也不希望你以犯罪/特殊爱好的方式进入我的生活。”  
“Bo——Le……McCoy先生……”Jim结结巴巴地说，“拜托，我向上帝发誓，如果你能听我说完，Leonard……”  
“不行，对于一个McCoy来说，你有一个诚实的机会。一个。”他举起了一根手指，“对我来说，你得到了一半的机会。在我给了Jocylin所有机会以后，经历了所有痛苦之后，我经历了所有的放弃。这就是所有了，而你性感，热辣，权威，所有的人都会因你而兴奋。”  
Jim随着每次呼喊，每次摊牌而垮下了肩膀，Leonard放弃了他们的关系。  
“所以请离开我的农场，再也别回来，那么帮帮我，不要让我坚持你的信念。先生。”  
这个人可能是坚持不懈的，可能是残忍和持续的，但是他看上去也是痛苦的。Leonard走了一步，Jim畏缩了，明显地忍受着，点了点头，转身离开。  
至少，时间比他想的要持续的长。  
Leonard看着他离开，甚至没发现Scotty站在谷仓对面不可置信地摇着头，他听到了这一切。  
谢天谢地总算摆脱了，Leonard试图这么告诉自己。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 孩子说了些难以置信的事……

第一天，Joanna什么也没说，第二天，她还是什么也没说。  
但是在第三天，当他们正吃着鸡肉和玉米面包时她开始提问。  
“Jim先生在哪里，爸爸？”她偷偷打量着她的父亲，不过不想有不必要的眼神接触。最近，农夫虽然什么都不说但是脾气比以往更加喜怒无常。强迫她待在家里，这真的让她很心烦。  
神啊她只剩下3个星期的假期了！  
“吃你的绿豆，Jo。”  
Joanna转了转她的眼珠，“你们分手了？”  
“Joanna……”  
她拉下脸噘着嘴，“啊可我 _喜欢_ Jim，别告诉我是他和你分手的！”然后她咬着嘴唇，Leonard把他的叉子大声地放在他的盘子上。  
“这和你没关系Joanna McCoy。”他眯着眼睛看她，这个话题仍然是刺痛的。  
“当你们像沼泽里的水蛭夫妇那样吸着对方脸的时候，我就在客厅中间。”她心烦意乱地疯狂打着手势，紧锁着眉头的样子让Leonard想起他自己。  
但他愤怒地叹了口气，“我不知道你会那么早回家……”  
“太糟了，真可悲，你本来该在缠上肯娃娃前就想到的。再说，他真的很好，所以，你做了什么？”  
目瞪口呆，她只有12岁！为什么孩子们这么牙尖嘴利……  
“ _我_ 做了什么？”  
她想了一分钟。  
“是的，因为，如果有什么……说真的，是Jim做的话，我一定比你还惊讶。”她挥了一下她的叉子，吃，思考。“情况更糟了，悲伤……就像《小熊维尼》里的Eeyore。”  
“我只想说，这很复杂，我可能是也可能不是造成这情况的部分原因。”  
Joanna似乎在思考。  
“好吧，我希望你能搞定它。我希望你能比以前开心。”  
Leonard无法相信这是从她嘴里说出的话，但他在晚餐中已经下了足够的决心。清理，让Jo洗盘子，回到他的卧室。颓然地仰躺在他的床上。这是他自己造成的一团乱麻，他肯定这几乎是不可能解决的。

 

**3天前**

 

他甚至没看着他走，只是气冲冲地转身继续他的愚蠢工作。长久以来这都不是一个人的工作，Scotty手插在口袋里走了过来。  
“尼不是那种号脾气的人吧？”残留的感觉让Leonard感到尴尬。“会约会的都是白痴，和年轻人。我不是这两种人。”他抱怨道，甚至没意识到自己在用一种错误的方式安慰自己。  
“尼的，呃，男朋友，是个骗子？或者尼知道一半的事实吗？听上去尼不像是拿到了所有的牌啊。”  
“该死的，你知道什么？！你甚至都没在约会！你不懂，被他妈骗了以后感觉怎么样，一次又一次，然后你的生活因为那些 _婊子_ 觉得你的老二不够好所以崩溃了！”他提高了嗓门，放下了他的工具，他的脸孔涨红，但Scotty并没被吓到，他只是担心他。  
“我想我不知道你上一个情人是13还是14年前了？”Scotty叹了口气，拍了拍拖拉机，这造成了一些管子或者什么击中了Leonard胸膛的正中。  
那是一个小小的部分，只是有一点沉重，所以农夫发出了一声“嗯”的声音，揉了揉被击中的地方。  
“抱歉……问题是，Len，我想你需要小心。你开始上网了。我想你离Jim的生活太远了，所以并不了解情况。”  
Leonard已经感觉自己像个混蛋了，但是他仍然有些奇怪，受伤，迷茫，他只想要这样结束。不想让生活变得更复杂。  
他深深地呼吸后喘息道。  
“该死，Scotty，让我请你一杯波旁威士忌。我很抱歉这样对你……”  
“改天吧，新吗？我不认为我是那个你应该倒歉的人。”一个会意的眼神，Scotty走开了。另一个原因是，这苏格兰人今晚有个火辣的约会。Leonard不需要知道那些。

 

**现在**

 

时间一分一秒地过去，痛苦而煎熬，他忘了他的skype在这段时间一直登陆着，当消息提示音响起时他仍然面对着床。  
有些，他不确定是什么的东西存在，促使他突然跳起来去确认消息。  
DoctorJ_babe24：嘿，McCoy先生

刚开始的时候，Leonard怒气冲冲地呼吸。

DoctorJ_babe24：我应该告诉你见你前我做了什么。如果我没有过脑子我就要说谎了。我很抱歉，这不公平，我知道我所做的有点不诚实。但真的不是故意的，我发誓。  
DoctorJ_babe24：Dwane，他是个我帮助训练了很久的癌症病人。他比我年轻，有个男朋友，并希望维持他们的关系，尽管他得了黑色素瘤。

_什么。_

DoctorJ_babe24：我很抱歉，没通知你就过来了，如果这伤害了你或者Joanna我很抱歉。我从来都不想这样，从来都不想让你心烦。该死，我甚至都不知道你是不是删了我，或者根本不想再读这些了。可我只是想让你知道，我坐在市中心愚蠢的老客栈里，我想它叫6号汽车旅馆，不过这没什么大招牌之类的东西。  
DoctorJ_babe24：我的飞机在明早6点起飞……我，只是想让你知道那些。还有，我……我……我从来没对其他人有过那种感觉，对你的那种感觉。  
DoctorJ_babe24：过去的这几天，在吵架前的日子，我比以前的任何时候都要开心……我大概恋爱了吧。或许，确实如此，我以前从没这么说过。所以现在我把我的心倒在了一间空荡荡的聊天室里，我发誓如果我还能有机会和你在一起，我再也不会说谎了。该死的我发誓，我是说，我通常都忘了要做，但这是个大大的疏忽，我不会再漏掉这些了……卧槽……我想我该说再见了。  
_DoctorJ_babe24下线了_

Leonard保持坐着的姿势，眼神远离聊天室的窗口，仿佛那光亮会灼伤他的眼角膜一般。Jim只是该死的倾倒了他的心情而已，他转身关上屏幕躺回床上。  
坐在床上的他，脑海被各种思想所震荡，他想要Jim，可他伤痕累累，万一他去找了Jim结果被拒绝了怎么办。  
雨点的叩击声敲响了他内心深处的想法。  
“爸爸？”Joanna低声说，Leonard情不自禁地微笑了一下。他的Joanna banana小声得仿佛那事会打扰到他似的。  
“怎么了，Jo？”  
Leonard挪开了一点，Joanna裹着一床被子坐到了他的身边。  
“爸爸，还记得有一次，三年级的时候我真的很生Trixy Johnson的气吗？”Leonard皱起了眉，他想了一会儿然后点点头，Joanna蠕动着靠近了一点，躺在他的膝盖上打了个哈欠。  
“是啊，我记得……为什么这么问，亲爱的？”  
“我真的非常生她的气，我是说，那年她在科学展览上用的完全就是我的点子。她之所以赢了，完全是因为她妈妈让她成了个混蛋……”  
“注意你的语言Jo……”他责备道，不过他说的并不太认真。毕竟她学会这些的途径是……  
“对不起爸爸，只是，我真的很生她的气。只是一个星期后当我意识到，是有人告诉她我不会在科学展览上做那个，一个叫Jeffery的混蛋只是为了让我生气就和她说了一些谎话，因为他和我有点过节，他知道Trixy是我最好的朋友，而我不想做他的女朋友，所以他才对她这么说……”  
小孩子的把戏，Leonard摇了摇头，“我记得那是个小口角……”她揍了Jeffery的鼻子。这次，Leonard也并不介意，是这个小混蛋先威胁她的。  
“我失去了我最好最好的朋友……就因为Jeffery Daniels那个傻瓜。而且我也太固执了，我没法为了科学展览的事和她道歉。”  
她愁眉苦脸地看着她从祖母的被子里伸出来的脚，穿着一双混搭的袜子。然后，她严肃地抬头看着她的爸爸。  
Leonard对这些话有些震惊，不过他还是亲吻了她的额头。  
“我想，我会永远后悔，她去年转学了。我想原因是因为被欺负了。”  
声音听起来有些含糊，Leonard有一点怀疑。然而，话还是从他嘴边流出。  
“在我们的一生中，我们总会因为一些事而后悔Jo，但是，我们总能做得更好。”  
“是的，但有的时候我会希望现在我就能做些什么。去修复那些后悔的事，可我做不到。”一声没精打采地叹息。  
“我明白亲爱的，我完全明白。”不过他紧张了起来，他得和他的宝贝女儿在一起，他不能离开这里。什么样的傻瓜才会在半夜1点为了去见某个人而离开家呢。  
“Jo……”  
“嗯？”  
“我们需要出去，穿上一些衣服……”  
她咧开嘴露出了一个大大的笑容。  
Scott先生是对的，这比切派要容易。  
“没问题爸爸，顺路在Jessica家放下我就行了。她妈妈说这没关系。”  
他再次震惊了，“什么？”  
“没关系，告诉她我们去看了一部电影，因为太晚了我们没法回镇上。你有一个王子要抓！”Leonard无法被忽视地脸红了。因为他的女儿一直都穿着牛仔裤和T恤准备出发。  
“Joaannnnaa……”  
“快点！”  
Leonard呻吟了一声，穿上一件法兰绒上衣，换下运动裤穿上牛仔裤。Jessica的妈妈在一家奇怪的杂货店工作到12点。所以这显然不是个问题，她们家的灯还亮着。  
这是一场怎样的冒险啊，如此新奇，古怪，而且非常非常可怕，可他还是决定要这么做。  
当他抵达肮脏的旧旅馆时已经接近午夜2点了，只有两辆车停在外面。Leonard冲了进去，并且立刻就认出了坐在前台后的那个人。  
“哦，嘿Leonard！怎么没带着你的猫头鹰啊！”这是个年老的家族友人。  
“好吧，我通常不带着它，不过嘿，听着，我没有该死的手机、座机号码。我有个从海边来的朋友，我不知道他的房号……”Leonard努力表现出最健康最不像同性恋的方式。坐在这的家伙是个牧师。  
“金发的家伙？”他笑了起来，有一点警惕。这非常奇怪，但Leonard是值得尊敬的，所以他给予了信任。  
“是的，他早上会很早就走，我不知道是几点，某种家庭紧急情况。”Leonard点点头，感觉有什么在他胃里蠕动。  
“12号房，希望一切都能解决，先生。”  
他很感激，他觉得自己就要跑过大堂然后去疯狂地敲门了。但他稳住了。希望他没叫醒他，或者他没有把门猛地摔在他的脸上。  
敲了几次门后，Leonard等待着，他听到了砰的一声接着是拖着脚走路的声音。打开门锁后，“你好……”  
Jim的脸，那男人的 _脸_ 。  
浮肿，泛红，他的眼睛和嘴唇都肿着。  
“B-bones……”他咬着他脸颊的里面，脸色松弛了下来，当证据清楚地显示在他脸上时，他试图隐藏所有的情绪和表情。  
“Jim……我……”该死的他该说什么？他所期待的是什么？他在车里计划了一下要说些什么。想得非常彻底，不过，说不出话来，没什么可以解释的了。  
“怎……怎么了？一切还好吗？”Jim看了看大堂似乎是在找Joanna，然后用疑问的眼神看着他。  
“没事，农场的一切都很好，Jo在朋友家……Jim，Jim……”他是个傻子，实际上，让天花板塌在他身上是他应得的报应，现在他正吞下这苦果。  
“好吧，呃，现在房间有点乱，进来吧。”他注意到一些啤酒罐，但是不足以灌醉一个男人。电视低声得开着，播放着一些黑白老片。  
“《三个臭皮匠》。”Jim低声说，Leonard露出一个虚假的微笑。  
“嗯，我看过这部剧，就像是我们……但是……”  
“包括了Jo。”他又笑了一下，那令人窒息。  
“我不想你离开佐治亚，像这样，像这种感觉……Jim。我想要你，还有我说的所有话都是愚蠢的，那是由于恐惧，我只是，我是个懦夫Jim……”  
“别这么想Leonard。我不这么认为，事实上，我知道。至少，现在，如果这……”他对着男人做了个手势，“如果是我想的那样……”用他的袖子擦了擦他的眼睛，然后坐回床上，抱着膝盖。  
“Jim……”他移到床边，金发先生迅速移开，拍了拍他的身侧。  
“要彼此习惯，你知道的，这会很难。但是我想我们能成功Bones……我真的这么做了。”  
“我也是，还有我很抱歉……”  
“我也是……”  
“神啊，我这几天过得并不好，感觉自己浑身都是刺，我知道Jim，我知道我不容改变地爱上你了……我只是。”  
“我也是一样的，Leonard，这一切都是一样的，我如此需要你……”  
“我们可以有这个，Jim，我是你的，如果你想要我，如果你想要一个女儿，想要和一个老桃农……”  
“他妈的，Bones，你可能是个老沃尔玛工人，我永远都想要你。”他露出一个湿漉漉的笑，Leonard意识到Jim又哭了。  
“妈的，不，来这里，该死的，让我抱抱你。”Jim舒展开，附身，只为了让Leonard把他搂到自己的膝盖上。  
“我说了那么多废话，Jim，你怎么能原谅我？”  
Jim在他的怀里，头靠着他的肩膀。“因为，我该死的爱你啊Bones。像个愚蠢的，害相思病的年轻人。我爱你，还可能会更糟……”  
“是吗，现在呢？”  
“实际上真的可以拔枪射我……”  
“永远不会，Jim，我只是太疯狂了……”  
“是吗，你以前有‘这么疯狂’过吗？”Jim怀疑地笑笑，Leonard不得不停下思考，紧紧抓住Jim的腰。  
“没有？”试探性地提问，好像这就是他最后的答案。  
“真是可怕，我宁愿让我的老板生气。他是地穴看守……”  
Leonard笑着说，像是电视上为了让观众大笑的艺人。  
感觉从渴望，恐惧，快乐的毛骨悚然，到现在的温馨。  
房间里几乎没有亮光，一扇有裂缝的浴室门，一台电视机，他们看着彼此的眼睛仿佛有一千年那么久。  
“上帝啊，我能把这一切都带回去吗？”Jim的眼睛依旧是天蓝色的，在他的心上画出了一片明亮的天空。  
“不，不见得，不过……”Jim没有停止凝视，用手描摹着被阳光晒白的胡渣。“我想有些事得在你冷静后做。”  
Leonard歪着头，他们碰撞，就像他们从未感受过的那样。所有的一切，就像是他们的整个世界。一个温床，一个壁龛，可以让他们依附，纵然他们有那么多事需要思考。去组织，去计划，不过那是之后的事情了。  
两片，口感丰满的，粉色的，张开接受的嘴唇，被一个摘桃子的医生粗糙却又温柔的对待。  
“Jim……”  
“别说话，Bones，吻我。”  
Jim不知道接下来会发生什么，Leonard也不知道，他们两人都很害怕。  
不过有一件事是可以肯定的，他们不会放弃。

**THE END**


	13. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 琐碎的黄色小甜饼<3

**5年后**

 

“Jojo！我做了你的午饭，你要是想的话还可以骑我的小摩托去上学……”Jim大声说着，他卷起了格子衬衫的袖子，穿着一条旧旧的牛仔裤。他和McCoy一家一起生活已经两年了，他接手了农场的工作，这样Leonard能回归医生事业。  
他这么坚持。  
关于这儿的一些事是既让人放松，又令人精神振奋，而且让Jim可以阅读和购买所有他想要的书。冬天大部分时间非常轻松，所以压力就远去了。他现在睡在Leonard的房间里，享受所有和医生在一起的时光。  
“嘿，Jim。”Leonard穿着他的新夹克轻哼，而Jim拿出一个百果面包。“如果我让你磨面粉你就要迟到了。”Jim故意摇了摇手指，而狗狗“Lucky”也刺激着他的神经。更确切地说，它对着外面的什么东西汪汪叫，“天呐Lucky，那里可能有某种野生动物……”  
在他说完他的判断前，Leonard的双手紧紧扣在Jim的腰上，轻轻亲吻了他，把Jim拉进怀里，“Lenn……嗯……”  
“Jim，谢谢你为我做的一切。”Jim困惑地眨着眼看着眼前的男人，“当然啦Bones，为你做的一切，为什么所有……嗯……”Leonard再次吻住了他，品尝着对方嘴里廉价咖啡和牙膏的味道。  
“上帝啊，爸爸。”Joanna畏缩着拿她的纸袋和一片肉桂吐司。“做这些可还太早啊……”17岁的Joanna变得越来越时髦而自信，所以很多时候很难处理与她的关系。事实上，当父亲是Jim做过最难的工作，这从不容易。  
特别是当他要和一个不是他的孩子相处时。  
但他们有种特别的羁绊，不是特别接近于父女的那种羁绊，但还是有些什么，像是叔叔或者比你大一些的哥哥。至少这很有趣。  
“对不起啦，Jojo，不过这是你爸爸的错，他一直撩我。”Jim假装生气地说，用危险的男子气概小口喝着他的卡布奇诺。  
“错的是你，谁叫你那么有魅力。”Leonard实事求是地说，Jim的目光甚至都没从他的杯子离开。他摇摇头说，“好吧，没法和你争辩，我是诱惑博士。”  
Joanna又叹气了，比之前那声更响亮，“天呐，我要离开这里。”她拿起她的头盔、外套和钥匙，走向Jim的老摩托。  
“爱你Jo！”  
“回头见，鳄鱼！”  
“那么，你还有多久要去工作？”Jim放下咖啡，摩擦他男朋友的上臂，轻轻吻了他的脖子。  
“工作是8点，我20分钟内就要出门。”Leonard埋怨道，他因为Jim的触碰而脸红。“是吗？好吧，现在是十一月，我不必在9点前出门，所以……”  
金发先生靠近Leonard的耳朵，“我可以做快点，从容的在20分钟内，宝贝。”Jim因为Leonard的成交而发出兴奋的咕噜声。这让他想起了和Jim的第一次。兴奋和恐惧，只有这一次，他担心迟到。  
他可以说那是完美的，他们的第一次进行地很顺利，火辣又淫荡。但事实上，他们直到Jim第二次回到佐治亚才有了真正的性爱。

 

**那时**

 

这是十月中旬，收获已经完成，正在计划种植、处理和施肥。Jim来了一个星期，帮忙照看生意并引起自己的兴趣。他总是对农业很迷恋，所以这就是为什么他们可以一起工作。  
他们分享了他的床，随着他们互相触摸彼此，空气瞬间被加热，他们喘息着，火辣，疯狂。在这一点上，Leonard觉得他在被试探，但Jim察觉到了他的犹豫，于是放慢了节奏，翻身压上Len，亲吻他赤裸的肌肤。  
“J……Jim……”  
“嘘，没事的宝贝，我想让你感到快乐。”Leonard点点头，低沉又热诚的声音从他口中逸出。  
“嗯我爱你的声音，Bones，也爱你的味道。”Jim吮吸农夫的胸膛，轻咬他的乳头，品尝他被佐治亚无垠的天空晒得黝黑的肌肤。  
“你有润滑剂吗，Bones？”Leonard几乎要忘了，他示意Jim那东西在他那边的床头柜里。他们花时间做了准备，虽然那是草率和凌乱的，因为Leonard在许多年没做过之后的颤抖和振动。  
这把他吓得半死。  
“没事的，冷静下来宝贝，我在这儿……”  
“不，Jim……”  
“不？”Jim起身，稍微有些退后。这个词，不，意味着不行，Jim永远不会利用或者强迫Leonard做任何令他感觉不舒服的事。不管他的勃起有多想要，金发先生用手安慰着农夫。  
Leonard立刻感觉到了，但他什么也没说，只是叹息。“我想我会搞砸的，我想，我想我大概已经这么做了……”  
“什么？你怎么会这么想？”Jim亲吻了Leonard的肩膀，他靠在那里休息。  
“我……为什么你挪了位子？”Bones仍然在颤抖，他勉强问道。这话让Jim干笑出来，“Bones，我们在做爱，你说‘不，Jim’，在你显得太紧张和害怕时我不会反对你。”  
“不过这只是，我太害怕了……”Jim想了一会儿，“所以，你想要我停下来吗？”  
“不！”Leonard大喊，惊讶地眼睛都快瞪出来了。  
“好吧，那么，也许我该慢一些？”他用轻柔的声音安慰道，Leonard轻轻点了点头。“是……是的，那就完美了……”Jim滑向他们的位置，用手臂搂住他赤裸的南方男人，用他的舌头撬开了地方的嘴。  
这就像是Jim在慢慢撬开Leonard一层层的屏障。慢慢地就这样毫不费力的，然后一只柔软的手从他内裤里抽出他的勃起，Jim将它和自己的握在一起。  
他任由这一切发生，在亲吻的间隙喘息着，用自己的双手环绕那窄臀，这样他就可以牢牢抓住Jim的屁股。  
“噢，操……”Jim呻吟着渐渐弓起了他的背，他感觉自己更硬了。他抱怨着停下来，给了Leonard一个担忧的目光，因为他看到从走廊透来的柔光。  
“没事的Jim，这感觉真是见鬼的好，想要你，想要所有的你。”他不知道这从何而来，也不知道他是从哪里得到的勇气。但是当Jim慢慢打开自己，坐在他身上，然后接纳他的硬挺，他尽力控制着自己。  
他几乎就要射了。  
温柔的眼神紧盯着自己，Jim休息了一会儿，然后吞进了极其性压抑的医生的全部，这真是非常令人印象深刻的感觉。  
“噢天呐，你真是太大了，我不敢相信我有多幸运才能和像你这样的人在一起，Bones。你在所有方面都填满了我。”该死，金发先生知道这时候该说什么。这导致Leonard猛然向上顶了一下，Jim的背向后仰了一点。  
“该死，好，嗯，好的，让我找个立足点……”Jim调整了一下他脚和膝盖在床上的位置，然后晃动他的屁股上上下下运动了起来。这或许需要一些练习，因为Leonard滑出来了几次，他们不得不慢下来休息一下，因为Jim不习惯这么大的家伙。  
这 _不会_ 让他或者他的阴茎太过自负。  
最终他们找到了一个速度，Jim骑着他就像这是他喜欢的工作那样，他感觉自己快到了，两次短暂的冲刺后，他深深射入他伴侣的体内，这太尴尬了，因为Leonard在他们约会的前一晚想着他打过飞机。  
他感觉自己就像他16岁时那样，这真可悲。  
直到他结束射精，Jim都在微笑着呻吟，他还硬着，在Leonard胸口悸动。  
“来这里。”Leonard得意地笑着，喘着粗气将Jim压到身下。  
然后开始为金发先生口交。  
“这个，是……简直不可思议！”Jim说的很热情，就像他们背后凌乱的床单一样。他们因为浑身的粘腻和汗水而感到不适。但是Jim的笑容还是那么大，Leonard觉得这笑容就像是深夜里的太阳。  
“你真是令人难以置信，亲爱的。”  
“不Bones，像是，该死的，我以前从没享受过那样的口交。我从来不像那样高潮过，操，我从来不敢相信任何人能让我这样。”  
Leonard很困惑，他看着Jim的眼睛问道，“什么？你在逗我对吗？我是说你的味道很好，我从没遇到过一个男人能让我……这么……喜欢……”这 _就像是_ 把人剥光打蜡。  
Jim大笑了起来，“真的？嗯，我完全属于你。”  
这样的想法让Leonard感到如此温暖。  
洗过热水澡，喝了几杯水后，他们相拥着在沙发上入睡，他们的床单还在烘干机里。

 

**现在**

 

“Jim，让我走，我现在得走了……”他知道难以迅速离开Jim，因为他有点粘人。  
“好吧，好吧，但是，如果你现在要离开，你必须答应我些事！”Jim爬到正在穿裤子的医生背后。  
“我今晚要问你个问题，你不能行为反常，好吗？像是，这是个巨大的一步，我怕……”  
Leonard举起手说，“让我猜猜，你想要另一条小狗？”他边开玩笑边穿上了他的夹克。尽管他已经心跳加速。  
“我不知道，首先我想做个大交易，或者是在你的工作中做这件事。你有想过，或许……”他因为Leonard的幽默眨眨眼，脸红了起来。  
“Jim你在求婚吗？”  
“也……也许……”  
“你真是挑了个该死的好时机啊，男孩。”  
“是啊，我知道，这很蠢……”  
“现在等一下，我暂时没法回答你，但是我会认真考虑的。”他给了他一个大大的认真的表情。“现在我得去上班了……”Leonard俯下身亲吻了Jim。Jim思考着坐在地上，看起来有点正式。  
Leonard向他的卡车走去，拿出他的手机（Jim坚持他应该买一部），登录他的Skype，然后开始输入。

 

LHMcCoy：我当然会和你结婚，你这个傻瓜。<3 7点到家。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正式完结啦，第一次翻同人，我这个渣居然这么磨磨蹭蹭搞了好几个月  
> 心里有好多想法，不过到了真的要敲下来的时候却有点什么都敲不出来了，感谢追文的各位不嫌弃  
> 如果喜欢这篇文的话一定要去给原文点赞哦~  
> 有机会的话下篇产出见，也希望能看到更多骨头相关CP的粮


End file.
